


漫威系列

by WendyFK



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFK/pseuds/WendyFK
Summary: 男A女B狗血垃圾文Summary： 你搞到蜘蛛侠了，双层意义上的搞到。嗯，蓄谋已久那种。





	1. 【你X蜘蛛侠】蓄谋已久

你搞到蜘蛛侠了。

那个纽约好邻居，走夜路经常会遇到在大街上晃来晃去夜巡的Alpha。此刻如同温顺羊羔般瘫躺在酒店床上，深陷昏迷。

红蓝制服紧巴巴的勾勒纤细精瘦的身材，面罩下平稳的呼吸勉强昭告着你只是把他迷晕而不是企图杀死一名超级英雄。

没错，你迷晕了蜘蛛侠，就在刚刚他救下“被抢劫的你”后一秒。

而天知道Beta为这一刻等待多久了，又演练多少遍。你只能肯定，这不是一时兴起的绑架，而是预谋已久的强奸。

一个企图强奸Alpha的Beta，你自嘲的笑了笑。

白色床单柔软又舒适，跪在上面仿佛连骨头都能陷入。而蜘蛛侠却轻盈如羽毛，不过在上面留下几个大大小小的褶皱。

他小腹平坦，纤维红战衣编织成欲望源源不断的沟渠。而纤细骨骼流淌着的是无穷无尽的惊人力量，是初次见面就被蛛丝彻底粘走魂魄的Beta。可蜘蛛侠看起来仿佛像一个没长开的高中生。  
小腿纤细修长，勉强算宽阔的肩膀也就肌肉还谈得上客观。

你稍有疑惑的放慢了抚摸他小臂的动作。可又马上坚定的摇摇头。

高中生怎么了？你也是个高中生，还不是照样用一瓶网上就能买到的昏睡喷雾就把蜘蛛侠搞到手了。

Alpha忽然侧头正对Beta，把你吓得连忙收回手紧张的时候蜷缩在一侧观望半刻。等到确认眼睛他黑边眼罩紧闭，方才可能只是睡熟后的无心之举。Beta才轻手轻脚的再次行动起来。

可留给你的时间不多，喷雾的效果只有两个小时。而你甚至连他的信息素都尚没嗅着，Beta手脚并用爬到蜘蛛侠身上。低头，深吸一口他的味道。

Beta 愣了愣，蜘蛛侠的信息素居然是可乐味的。

你不敢相信的连忙低头又吸了一口，这次鼻尖不小心蹭到侧颈布料。冰冰凉凉的，配合着冒气泡的碳酸感似乎给你一种蜘蛛侠在害羞的错觉。冰镇可乐的冒泡甜爽缓缓开始环绕鼻尖，Beta的头越埋越低。恨不得直接透过着高科技战衣直接一口咬在Alpha腺体上。

他都是你的了，还有什么好犹豫的。

Beta这么想着便直接吻在战衣之上，绵密的唇瓣来回摸匀唾液，你像吸果冻一般企图隔着布料就能吃到那腺体。而怪这高科技材质过于缜密怎么舔咬甚至不见湿润。

“ 什么吗……” 你嘟囔一句，打算最后再吻一次那耳垂下侧就起身。

而这举动似乎是引发了什么开关一般，方才戒备森严的战衣此刻居然自动丢盔卸甲，纳米材料以肉眼可见的速度缓缓消失。取而代之的是一具年轻健硕的男性Alpha身体，皮肤白皙透粉，八块均匀排列的腹肌随主人的呼吸而平稳浮动，短净的手指无知觉的蜷缩着。除了面罩，蜘蛛侠的全部暴露在你身下。

Beta的心脏越跳越快，压抑在嗓子口的兵荒马乱就要呼之欲出。最终只是辞穷的干巴巴说，  
“ 操....真好看..”

破案了，蜘蛛侠果然是个极品Alpha。

Beta紧张的保持着B上A下的诡异姿势，目光一点点亵渎过他逐渐泛红的皮肤。饱满胸肌上的乳头、浅紫青筋环绕的小臂、黑灰色内裤半包的性器、笔直修长的大腿还有那鼓动着呼吸浑浊暧昧空气的喉结。

Alpha的信息素越来越浓，粘腻的可乐甜沾染Beta全身。即使你不会像O那般动情，但强烈的爱意是最佳的催情素。

尖锐齿牙衔住超级英雄的喉结，柔软舌苔争先恐后的拥挤而上。你一下下舔着他的颈部，好似在舔着放在太阳下暴晒过的碳酸可乐，气泡滋啦滋啦的灌入口腔，温度却惊人的烫。

超级英雄的体温都这般烫吗？

也许是迷药的后遗症。Beta没多想，蜘蛛侠依旧如同昏睡的迪士尼王子般平静而安详。只是那面罩下暴露出浅浅棕色卷发引发了你极大兴趣，你试图沿着精巧紧密贴合的面罩边缘脱下它。可那东西似乎长在他皮肤上一样，无论你用指甲抓还是舌尖探都不可撼动。

倒是那脖子处肌肤越来越红，和煎锅上熟透的血丝牛肉一样。

最终在一通不得章法的乱摸后，你瘪嘴放弃了。

Beta把自己剥了精光，衣服干脆利落地抛下床后你悲催的发现自己居然还没Alpha白。指尖的触感是滑嫩干燥的熟鸡蛋，沿着人鱼线摁压回弹的肌肉曼妙。即便你的卖力释放的信息素寡淡无味，可年轻蓬勃的欲望也使得灰黑色内裤微微隆起一个小包。

你宛如一个变态那般低头凑近他老二，呼出的气息打在包裹阴茎的布料之上，Beta有些自怨自哀地说道。“如果我是个Omega就好了……你现在肯定早就勃起了……”

话音刚落，那小包迅速涨成鼓鼓囊囊，内裤甚至都无法完全包裹阴茎的尺寸。羞耻地露出半边根部粗壮的形状，浅浅的粉红色。可乐味更加浓厚，就连Beta都无法抑制的颤抖起来。

你开始幻想着蜘蛛侠游荡在城市高空的身影。

幻想着他穿梭在枪林弹雨之间用你正在抚摸的大腿横踢罪犯的模样....

幻想着你倚靠在上的腹肌受过怎样鲜血荆棘的伤口又是怎样以蛛丝补网般的速度愈合....

幻想着那本禁欲在制服下的粗壮阴茎在各个灵活杂耍动作下摩擦欲动的样子....

Beta虔诚的吻了上去。

淡淡的腥味混杂浓厚的信息素，你的口交技术绝对不算好，刚吞下龟头就被撑满口腔难以下咽。只好艰难地用舌苔在不多的空隙间来回窜动以便抹匀润滑的唾液。阴茎跳了跳，Alpha本能的将囊袋以缓慢速度向上抬入。

深喉你是绝对难以做到，勉勉强强用嘴唇包住牙齿像舔可乐味冰棍一样色情的来回吞咽阴茎。唾液顺着余下蓬大地根部缓缓流下，被圈成柱状的掌心蹭湿润。

窒息迷糊间，你听到细微的一声...“嗯…”

那声音太过虚幻，又如午夜惊醒灰姑娘的钟声切实把你吓了一跳。下颚不自主的因惊讶而张大，就着顺滑的口水，龟头竟硬生生捅到喉头软肉Beta结结实实完成人生一次深喉。

“ 咳咳咳....”

淡棕色阴毛也是卷卷的，起立的阴茎贴在你泄力趴下的脸颊。马眼分泌的前液暧昧地磨蹭于你唇边，信息素不耐烦的催促着Beta快些行动。明明Alpha早已陷入梦境却似乎仍旧掌控这场荒唐的性爱。

你咬唇，69的姿势使得胸部软啪啪贴在他小腹，底裤也不由自主的分泌出滑腻的淫液。而生殖器早就高高耸立，来回在红色面罩处渴求地蹭。

操，他不会这时候醒过来吧。

你尝试着去捏他的手心，又用唇齿淫荡地一个个舔过他的手指。好在蜘蛛侠依旧双眼紧闭，只在Beta尝试着坐到发胀的阴茎上时再度出浅浅的呻吟。看来只是身体作出的本能反应。

Beta终于卸下戒心，而迷药留给你的时间也只剩下一半。

深吸一口信息素，你狠狠闭上眼一鼓作气的对准阴茎坐下去。因为别着劲儿，大腿筋肉别的格外紧实，生殖腔被操入时。后背立马受惊的弓起成一道浅浅的漂亮弯型，在穴口颤抖吞吐阴茎的频率中来回改变弧度，最终化为软趴趴躺倒在Alpha胸膛的海绵。

可噬骨的欲望摩擦星点火焰，蓬勃地信息素引发爆炸。哪怕只剩一丝动力，Beta也强撑着被胀满劈开的屁股扭动起腰肢。这场自导自演的荒唐电影你必须彻底享受完整。

“ 操...哈....啊哈....”

烫的，都是烫的....Alpha的皮肤是烫的，渗出的汗液是烫的，低压环绕的呻吟是烫的，就连抽插着相连的生殖器也被阴茎搅捅的滚烫。你仿佛在与燎原的火焰做爱，臀瓣在撞击下荡漾冲击的余波，近乎压平褶皱的阴茎捣出水来。进出变的越来越顺畅，都快要分不清究竟是自己在扭腰又或是Alpha耸动着超级英雄的力道撞你。

只有那红色，那近乎洗脑般出现在你眼前面罩的颜色。粗黑色眼线毫无例外的紧闭，下巴处随着操干的幅度微微发颤。你用小脸饥渴地，毫不知廉耻地去贴那面罩，那一切燃烧中仅存的冰凉水源。

Beta满足的闭上眼，听着身下厚重安然的呼吸。  
囊袋拍打的水声交织，被投喂自助般填满的快感铺天盖地席卷而来。属于你的信息素稀疏寡淡但却已是尽全力的去迎合Alpha浓烈味道。

如果你是个会流水、能散发同样让他动情信息素的Omega就好了。若是那样也足够你鼓足所有勇气去向Alpha坦白，你憧憬他。

可惜你只是个Beta，一个再普通不过、只能靠下三滥手段搞到蜘蛛侠的Beta。

“ 对不起....对不起……”

歉意地泪水夹杂津津汗液滚落，染晕在蜘蛛侠身上、面罩上。喧噪的呼吸，汩汩水声，肉体交缠的摩擦....这些充斥着你塞满Alpha一举一动的大脑。

这样的你一定会让他感到恶心，Beta沮丧的想。

而跪坐的姿势无法持续太久，膝盖夹着精瘦腰腹，掌根小心翼翼撑着Alpha的腿根。你怕自己太重会压坏这个看起来过于纤细的超级英雄，即使灭顶高潮迭起过后的一阵抽搐酸软，Beta也不敢彻底松开重心。

“ 啊...！”

可乐的味道太浓了，你他妈好像在被揪着鼻子溺死在一个碳酸泳池。而依旧没有射出来的性器像是有了自我意识般横冲直撞，你惊恐的叫出声。高潮的余韵还在不断，而胀大地阴茎却是像要成结一半卡在你体内。Beta毫无招架的摔倒在Alpha身上，两具同样汗津津的躯体就此重叠。

淫液混杂着无法吃下的精液滑腻了腿心也彻底打湿Alpha囊袋与肋骨。腹肌亮闪闪的，似乎舔一口就能尝到满是交合后的甜腻腥味。

雷点般的心跳和剧烈呼吸似乎响彻房间，你浮浮沉沉听的不太真切。而低头细细观摩去那红色面罩下的人却依旧在沉睡着，生理常识告诉你这只是Alpha的本能在让他勃起，操你，成结。

 

秒针与分针嘀嗒游走催促，像是夺命的最后死亡倒计时——你还剩5分钟。

龟头卡在生殖腔内，你已经被操射两次后疲软的性器搁置在他小腹。Beta抓过蜘蛛侠漂亮地过分的手压在你脊光裸的背后，自己则是撅着依旧吃着他老二的屁股把脑袋靠在Alpha温暖的怀里。这个姿势看起来你们就和恋人般无异，Beta满足的眯起眼。

你告诉自己。这样就够了，足够你在今后的每一个夜晚独自回味入眠。

 

....还剩3分钟。

 

你踮起脚尖，心里默数着时间。满含留恋的最后看向床上无比乖巧的Alpha。

他原来就是这个姿势吗？....怎么感觉床单褶皱被移动过了，也许是你记错了……

Beta摇摇头，闭上眼一点点俯身于那块再熟悉不过的红色面罩。只不过这一次唇瓣停留在了鼻尖下方处，那块你心心念念许久的位置。

“ 永别了，蜘蛛侠。”

料想之中纳米粒子冷冰冰的金属感并没有如期而至，反倒是绵密柔软地湿润温度包裹了你。再然后呼吸喷洒睫毛的颤抖，碳酸炸裂的喉头发麻。  
紧接着湿滑地舌尖探入口腔....

等等..！

这和刚才你接触到的纳米材料根本不一样！

Beta猛然睁开眼，一双同样专注地蜜棕色眸子看着你。那像是一道日出而生的光，只一眼便照进虔诚信徒的心底。

而神明的脸你却分明不是不知晓.....

少年卷卷的碎发别在额间，白嫩的侧脸颊肉因紧张而微鼓起，他舔了舔嘴唇露出一个面对强奸犯来说有些不合时宜的灿烂笑容。

蜘蛛侠醒了。

而半蹲着的Beta死死瞪着他，半惊恐半发蒙的叫出那个记忆里模糊的名字。

“ 彼得帕克.....？”

金棕色眸子立马弯起餍足地弧度，蜘蛛侠的声音居然也和他的信息素这般少年气。

他惊喜的回应到，“ 你记得我！”

 

....

 

操，原来你认识蜘蛛侠。


	2. 下

事情的发展已经超出你所能幻想到的预期。

你考虑过各种各样的犯罪下场，例如被清醒过来的Alpha直接压送去警署或者用蛛丝把Beta勒断气再从高楼上扔下去。最理想不过的情况也就是被暴怒的蜘蛛侠痛扁一顿，而不是像现在这样....

小Beta一级的彼得帕克宛若只没断奶的拉布拉多犬一样，跌跌撞撞跟在你屁股后面试图用可怜兮兮的神情获得罪犯额外的关心。他已经“偷偷”跟你两天了。Alpha紧揪着牛仔帽衫后的单肩包，额角的卷毛在阳光折射下倒和那晚呈现出不一样的色泽，它们随着少年来回磨蹭帆布鞋底的动作紧张晃动。

“ 嘿，你好……我是彼得帕克，我们在数学选修课上见过....”

操...他妈的他在干什么！？试图和强奸了自己的人做朋友？或者是欲擒故纵的让你对自己做过的事羞愧悔恨？？

干，你才不后悔！

比alpha还要紧张害怕一百倍的Beta恨不得扭头就走，但灵敏的蜘蛛反应让他顺手就把你堵在下课时段人来人往的过道中间。嘭的一声，周遭的一切白噪你都听不见。小臂压在你身侧墨绿色柜门，可乐的味道又蔓延上鼻尖，彼得帕克那双亮晶晶湿漉漉地狗狗眼就那么和你直视着。他似乎奇妙地能让Beta把一切堵在喉口的逃避统统都化为无法拒绝的——“好，都听你的。”

Beta当然没敢把这话说出口，涨红脸也只憋出来几个字。“你...你..你有事？”

说出口你就后悔了，听听这是滚完床单后的人该说的话吗？而彼得帕克不知所措抿紧地浅粉色嘴唇让Beta罪恶感更加严重，不是通俗的罪恶感而是字面意义上真正的，犯罪感。

Alpha晃动着手臂向后退一步仿佛做错事的人是他。歉意地说，“ 哦不不…别紧张，我只是以为你还记得我。毕竟那天你叫出了我的名字…”

废话，城中高中也就那几门乏善可陈地选修课，热心的Beta老师们还总要求搞些什么几人小组合作的作业，以便强调增进“AO平等干活不累”的观念。实际上一般Omega们负责搜集资料，Beta们干核心苦力活，Alpha则负责演讲。大大小小十几个课程下来你都苦习惯了，直到某节数学选修课遇上那个有着亮晶晶眼睛棕色卷毛、说话柔柔速度倒是不慢的男孩。而你也是第一次遇上不爱出风头，跟着Beta老老实实干活的Alpha。

哦，上帝。你当时甚至不确定他是不是一个alpha。而现在仍旧酸软的后腰和满身的可乐味结结实实给你来上一个响亮地耳光。

“ 抱歉，课程小组那么多人而我们也不在同一个年级，你不记得我也是应该的。我只是…想过来打个招呼……毕竟那天之后你就一直躲着我，是我吓到你了，腰还好吗？我那天有没有弄疼你？……”

彼得帕克的嗓音也是嫩生生的少年感，仿佛青春校园电影里临变声期的主人公，下一秒可乐味信息素就要撕裂屏幕而出。而那金灿灿看起来手感就很好的软卷毛晃的你心痒痒的要命，更别提那张精致白净的俊脸、话痨也舒心的声调和浅浅爱心形状不停开合的薄唇……

干，明明Beta没有发情期啊！

而那张勾引人的嘴还在继续不停挖出旎璇一夜的细节，你连忙一把捂住Alpha嘴，半拖半拽的把格外听话的蜘蛛侠拉到一边的洗手间。说是洗手间其实也就是给以防万一为成年后还没来得及分化的学生准备的，使用率极低一般不怎么会有人进来，是个杜绝隔墙有耳谈话的好地方。

“停下停下别说了，你要让我脸红死吗？彼得帕克 ……你究竟想干什么？”

Beta摸着发烫的脸来回扫视左右，却偏偏再也不敢看那双清澈的狗狗眼，因为蜜棕色就像个黑色的无底洞。你会彻底溺死在内。

“ 我想…我们能好好谈谈吗？” 蜘蛛侠稍稍眯起眼睛，鼓起勇气的两侧肉脸颊只让你联想到维尼熊。Alpha顿了顿继续说到，“ 我的意思是谈谈那天发生的事，还有谈谈…我们。”

你的心脏一下子沉了下去。

该来的总是会来的。

“ 听着，我很抱歉那天对你做的事。”Beta缓缓开口，舌尖发苦。“ 是我图谋不轨才会对你……做出下迷药这样下三滥的事。你一定感到很恶心吧……如果你想报警把我送去监狱，或者揍我一顿送上法庭什么的，我都会接受。当然，我也不会告诉任何人你是蜘蛛侠这件事…”

Beta的声线越说越抖，“ 对不起……我知道我犯罪了，以后再也不会出现……”

“ 什么？等等…犯罪？”彼得堂皇地看着你，有些手足无措。“ 你..你别哭啊，我不会把你送进监狱或者法庭的。我只是想好好谈谈，你怎么会那么想？”

“ 因为我用迷药迷晕了你，还…”你脸色发红看着同样番茄色耳朵的Alpha，咬牙切齿把话说完，“ …还强奸了蜘蛛侠！”

说出来了，完蛋了。

彼得帕克没带面罩，脸色却红的没区别。睫毛闪啊闪，在镜子的倒映里少年的侧脸漂亮地不像话。明明却是个能单手臂力五十吨的超级英雄，却让你他妈联想起迪士尼童话里的王子。

他向前跨一步，又把你堵在门背和胸膛之间。Beta开始呼吸紧张。

“ 你没有强奸我，我是自愿的。”

他说什么？你幻听了？

“ 可你当时明明就是无意识的昏睡状态。”

彼得目光躲闪吞吐到 ，“ 我…我其实醒着…”

什么？这下轮到你傻掉了。

“ 你…你什么时候醒过来的！？”

Beta抱了最后一点侥幸的心思企图留下自己的脸皮。

“ 其实…”Alpha咬咬牙，有些不好意思的揉乱本来就很乱的棕卷毛。“ 其实我一开始就没有晕，你知道我的战服是斯塔克先生制造的。它能防水防火防有毒气体。你的迷药剂量和浓度又不够所以基本上是不能渗透进来的……”

？？？！！！

还不如送你进监狱，就现在。

“ 那你为什么不反抗非要到最后才！？”

彼得瞅你一副恼的要哭的表情，紧张摩擦泛白的手指却又不敢碰碰Beta。只好把躯体凑的更近，Beta被挤到门背鼻尖前就是来回吐气恨不得往你脖子里钻的alpha。小狗一样焦急眼神，  
就差把爪子搭上来了。

蜘蛛侠原来那么可爱。

“我很抱歉。真的真的很抱歉，我原本是打算装到最后，但我看到你在哭又说永别了蜘蛛侠。我很担心你，所以才醒过来的....”alpha试探着捻去你挂在眼尾的一滴泪珠，见beta没拒绝可乐味的信息素小心翼翼的散出来。眉梢也晕染上稍稍的甜，“ 你没有强迫我，我是自愿的。“

你呆呆愣愣的盯着他，空气里可乐味已经浓到beta勉强可以闻到的程度。少年嘴角侧侧抿起勾勒成一个害羞的弧度，白皙地皮肤泛起好不容易退下的红晕。

操...别这样，你会自恋的认为这是表白的。

好在上课铃声适时地打破了这份暧昧，beta触电般回过神推开alpha，支支吾吾地回答。  
“谢谢你这么说，也谢谢你不把我抓起来。但这还是我的错，我想我们以后还是不要见面会比较好。如果你需要赔偿....”你说着就去拧门把，怯瑟地神情丝毫没有那天扒下蜘蛛战衣的豪迈。

“ 不，等等...！”

蛛丝以极快的速度牢牢将你右手粘在门把上，beta没反应过来连忙用左手去抓，下一秒另一只手也失去了控制权。

“ 对不起对不起，真的很对不起。我只是不想让你离开，所以就下意识的....” 比你反应更大的是蜘蛛侠。他的语气诚挚又急迫。

“彼得帕克...”

“彼得，是彼得。嘿听着，如果你依旧觉得是你对我图谋不轨的犯罪了，那么照理来说我也是有罪的，毕竟我清醒着任由这一切发生甚至还享受其中。”alpha不知什么时候换上了蜘蛛面罩，纯白大的有些可爱的粗黑边眼睛就那么直直和你面对面大眼瞪小眼。

“那么你要把蜘蛛侠也给逮捕了。”奶音隔着面罩闷闷地穿出来，是蜘蛛侠的声音。

Beta 忍不住笑出了声，鼻尖摩擦着纳米布料，发丝碰撞和呼吸心跳的声音近在咫尺。

“嘿，你终于笑了...那个...我能吻你吗？我是说...”

你不顾一切的仰起下巴率先用嘴唇触碰到那处柔软。味道和久逢甘露的人一样，甜滋滋的。

彼得很快就回吻上来，舌尖窜动着上颚舔过滑嫩地舌根表面，Alpha把信息素渡给你。可乐的清甜,气泡滋啦滋啦润过口腔。面罩和那晚一样消失了，只留下眯着蜜棕眼睛完完全全沉浸在这个吻里的蜘蛛侠。

真是享受，你都快分不清醉在梦境还是现实。

干燥温热地掌心扭入你腰部宛如缜密蛛丝上抖动着的节足点在腰窝，太痒了。皮肤贴着皮肤，  
alpha完完全全压在你俩腿之前。他用单手五十吨的臂力托举拥抱着beta，鼻尖对着眼骨，蜘蛛侠一点点弯腰埋头在你颈间努力吸取着beta单薄的信息素。却在得不到你同样热情洋溢地回抱时委屈地抬起脑袋。

卷棕毛垂在湿润荡漾的眼尾，棕色浅浅的。 彼得从绵长甜蜜的深吻里恋恋不舍的抽出，连气都不用缓就急急的说到。“ 如果你感到进展太快了，我们可以慢慢来，我是说...我可以等，虽然我很想标记你。但这都得等你.....”

“ 彼得...彼得！” 你脸颊红红地，连续喘着气低头示意自己被蛛丝牢牢捆住的双手。

“ 哦！抱歉抱歉，我忘记了...!”

手腕得到了解脱，你几乎是毫无阻隔地连忙被蜘蛛侠搂进怀里。他表情轻松地就和抱着个娃娃一样，beta坐在他手上，害羞的无法直视彼得炙热注视你的目光，于是干脆把脑袋埋入棕卷发的肩窝，肿胀地腺体就在耳后，你误打误撞的走入alpha诱惑迷宫的深处。

发情的性器鼓鼓囊囊成一团挤在你紧紧夹着的裤腰下方，清秀少年微突出的喉结滚动，蜘蛛侠静静等待着你的回答。beta的声音缩的小小的，像是终于触及却又怕打碎遥不可及的美梦。

“ 你当然可以操我...也可以标记我...但我只是个.....”

像是等待着主人命令的小狗狗，alpha立刻雀跃地吻住了你把剩下的话通通吞下肚子。

厕所是空的，门外的走廊也是。世界被划分成了灰白两半，而蜘蛛侠不容拒绝地带你闯那个AO信息素混杂的性交世界。你仰头坐在洗手池边缘，迎接彼得一点点推入的饱涨感。  
浅粉色阴茎颤颤巍巍分开渗出点液体的两片穴肉，龟头碾压嫩肉发出粘腻的水声。甚至连裤子都没扒完，alpha就重重挺腰探入。

你惊呼了一声，连忙勾住他脖子。彼得害羞的笑了笑，拇指来回摸着你的后腰像刚得到心爱珍宝爱不释手的孩童。他解释到，“ 在你坐上来的时候我就想这么做，它硬太久了。”

像是为了证实可信度，阴茎一下顶到敏感地花心引发beta变调的呻吟。你被操的来了感觉，比alpha小上那么一大圈的生殖器缓缓勃起，渗出难耐的前液粘粘糊糊地抹在蜘蛛侠的小腹上。

这快感和上回太不一样，懵懵懂懂的自我索取与两具相互配合的身体激烈碰撞相比，你所谓的“强奸”简直见拙。

彼得白皙地皮肤涌上醉人的潮红，他把嘴唇咬的湿漉漉地红裸上面估计残留了不少你的唾液。  
饱含信息素的吸气一下下涂在你胸锁骨处，舌尖裹挟着不小心磕碰到的皓齿流连在beta后颈。他嘟嘟囔囔喘着气，时不时从真的无法闲下来的嘴里蹦出一句“好舒服...真的好舒服...”

数不清撞击的频率，你渐渐被操到靠着镜子，隔着夹克的后背冰凉一片。可蜘蛛侠的温度却烫的惊人，他将身体线条毫无缝隙与你贴合。燃火的欲望像一把利刃劈开你的肉体，搅乱你的淫液，最终榨干你所有的流动的血液。冰火双重天地体感将beta一点点甘之如饴的泯灭，蒸发。

彼得一口咬住了你的腺体，尖牙刺开皮肉，一瞬间的疼痛和快感铺天盖地涌来。

生殖器喷出稀薄的体液，你被操到了高潮。

身体内属于alpha的那一部分暴动起来，他叫嚣着占有，标记，精液。那些本不属于beta控制范围内的名词一个个挤爆炸似的进入你大脑。你将分开的十指深深插入蓬松的棕发之间，  
过于年轻的蜘蛛侠甚至连后颈都残留着未长干净的金色绒毛，像个没长大的孩子。可那膨大  
卡在你生殖腔内成结的阴茎却一遍遍提醒着你——

蜘蛛侠在标记你。

精液冲刷着缩紧的内壁，你已经无力的呜咽又被快乐的要冒泡的alpha拉开去亲吻，从睫毛到嘴唇，可乐味蘸湿整个脸颊。他还嫌这不够，甚至用右手去给你逐渐疲软下去的生殖器撸管。

“啊！不...不要...太...”

像是被戳到最敏感软嫩的死穴，beta弓起腰从喉发出带了哭腔的呻吟。

“对不起，对不起！你不喜欢吗？”再真诚不过的小狗狗眨巴蜜糖一样的大眼睛，彼得连忙围着你问东问西，生怕惹自己的beta不高兴。“标记的时候很痛吧，我看书上说beta在生殖器和生殖腔都能得到快感。所以想试着能让你舒服一些...我真的太喜欢你了.....也许是方法错了，毕竟我从来没有试过....”

他说了一堆，你摇摇晃晃晕晕乎乎地，腿心里还夹着再次勃起危险地阴茎。脑子也不太清楚，只能勉强抓住那一堆话里唯一的重点。

他真的太喜欢你了....

“彼得.....”你堵住他喋喋不休的嘴。

阳光下少年的脸颊散发淡淡折射的暖黄色，滴溜溜旋转的瞳孔专注的看着你。  
你忽然想到你居然在这么短时间内搞到蜘蛛侠两次，而且日后会有越来越多次。

Beta真的幸福到冒泡，也顾不得纠结到底是谁先心思不纯的蓄谋已久。

掌心被舌尖舔一下痒痒的，彼得用无辜的表情看着你，似乎在抱怨你游神太久的后文。  
beta连忙迟一步的表达自己满地快要溢出的爱意。

“我也真的好喜欢你.....”

 

（完）

 

by安落叶


	3. [小蜘蛛*你]暗巷

ooc预警  
渣文笔预警  
丧向 BG  
HE HE HE重要的事情说三遍，上篇弗雷德的把自己刀到了  
第一次写漫威的没什么把握，昨天睡觉的时候冒出来的梗  
食用愉快  
CP:露西娅*彼得   
————————————————————————————————   
“快，把身上值钱的东西都交出来。别他妈磨磨唧唧。”  
午夜的纽约灯火闪烁，欢声熙攘的繁华商业区背后是一条条被黑夜吞没的暗巷。  
抢劫，施暴，强奸，枪击纽约每天都会发生多的数不过来的案件。潮湿的暗巷里亮金色长发女孩捂着闪着碎光的小包，遮着身上过于短的迷你裙。唇上鲜艳的口红和强烈的酒精气息无不暗示着她刚刚从一场派对上出来。三个身着黑色套头衫的人蒙着黑口罩把女孩围堵在垃圾桶旁。  
“我把钱都给你们，别伤害我！”女孩看起来快哭了。  
“还有你的手机，手表，把那个包直接扔过来。”站在中间的较为矮小的黑衣人人有些不耐烦，手里的小刀转动的飞快。  
女孩脱手表的动作忽然停了下来，惊喜的大喊“是蜘蛛侠！”  
三个黑衣人皆是一愣，顺着女孩的目光看过去，红蓝制服的蜘蛛侠正坐在了电线杆上摇晃着小腿。  
左手边一个身形肥壮的小声问“老大，怎么办？”  
“—bi—，今天真倒霉。跑呗还他妈能怎么办。”  
他一边说一边把女孩手里的包一把抢过往巷尾跑去。  
一道蜘蛛丝黏在了他怀里的包上，黑衣人不死心的死死抱住了小包，巨大的拖力让整个人都顺着蛛丝飞了起来。  
“哇哦！老兄，放松。把你手里东西放下来。”彼得贴在了一个屋顶上，顺手把蛛丝甩在了地上，黑衣人重重的摔在了地上。纽约好邻居爱管闲事的名气不是没听说过，可单单皇后区每天发生大大小小的案件就有好几百件，没想到今天居然运气爆棚的遇上了他。  
“艹你老子”黑衣人又爆了句粗口  
“嘿！嘿！别那么激动，有话一会和警察去说。”蜘蛛侠彼得轻巧的从屋檐下一跃而下停在套头衫黑衣人面前，穿着紧身战衣的手就要一把拽下黑衣人的口罩。  
再把剩下两个解决了就能回家睡觉了，明天还有科学社团的活动。  
这么想着，彼得打了个哈欠。  
那是一双绿色的眼睛，睫毛狭长，绿瞳在从口罩下露着寒光，手指指死死抓住了彼得的手腕。  
这个抢劫犯是个女孩子？彼得有一瞬间的愣神。  
露西娅单手抓住了彼得的胳膊，狠狠皱着眉头。“停下！”  
彼得迅速的拽下她的黑口罩。女孩清秀的脸庞暴露在暗巷昏暗的灯光下，她的五官很精致，脸蛋小巧，可能是由于长时间的营养不良脸色有些泛白，但是那双大大的宝石绿眸子。让彼得看的呆住了。  
露西亚死死咬着嘴唇。  
没用吗？果然不是直接接触皮肤不行呢。  
她反应迅速的从口袋里拿出一瓶辣椒喷雾，对着彼得的蜘蛛面罩就是一阵狂喷。  
“哇啊！！！”彼得松开了露西娅。  
趁着彼得失去行动力的瞬间，露西娅以百米赛跑的速度跑出了巷子。  
“老大？老大你没事吧？”那个肥壮的黑衣人摘下了口罩，露出了有些憨实的黑人脸。  
“没事，去他大爷的蜘蛛侠坏老子好事，今天晚上就算了明天再说吧。”露西娅拉下帽子露出一头泛着光泽的金色长发，一旁那个一直没说话的黑衣人手舞足蹈的想表达些什么。  
“没错，他看见我的脸了。”露西娅把手伸进裤袋，捣鼓了一会。拿出一叠薄薄的现金，分了两半，塞给了另两个人。“约翰,这次不许再给你哥哥了，他要是再敢来问你要钱，你就告诉我，看我不打死他。”露西娅朝着空气狠狠挥了一拳，脸上露出了凶恶的表情。  
名叫约翰的黑人男子点了点头，“山姆，我记得你说你还差多少来着？”  
山姆又手舞足蹈的摆弄一阵。露西娅四下警惕的观望一圈，从怀里拿出刚刚女生手上的手表，  
“这个给你，小心点卖了。凑齐钱就快走吧，走的时候记得和哥们说声。”  
三个人又围着说了一些话，就小心的散开了。  
暗巷里又恢复了夜晚的死寂，一切都被纽约午夜的空气洗刷而净。  
露西娅没看见的是，被高楼阴霾中屋顶上的蜘蛛标志的红蓝色的制服一闪而过。  
露西娅咬着发圈抓着金色的长发将零钱塞进口袋，困难的挤上纽约最早班的公车，在清晨日光的照耀下步履匆匆的跑进披萨店。  
周末的披萨店会比平常更加忙碌，露西娅机械的将披萨装盘送出，又匆忙的跑到后厨洗碗。  
她习惯性摸出口袋里的黑口罩带上，在破破的口袋里揣了两下才想起，口罩昨天晚上被蜘蛛侠拿走了。  
有些恼怒的揉了把头发，又转念想了想纽约有800多万人，他就算看见我的脸了又能怎么样，顶多下次换个巷子，自己不可能运气那么差又遇到那个红蓝制服多管闲事的变态。  
这么想着她的心情就顺畅多了。  
凌晨时分的纽约灯红酒绿的霓虹灯亮起，警车声鸣响，街道处时不时可以看到站街女在抽着烟，路上行色匆匆的黑帽男人下一秒也可能是抢劫犯。  
露西娅七拐八拐拐进一条巷子，今天发了店里工资她给艾伦买了他最喜欢的蛋糕，想到明天就能见到弟弟艾伦。露西娅走路的步伐也轻快了些，哼着小调走在只有一盏路灯的暗巷中。  
忽然一把冰冷的小刀抵在她脖子上，“把钱交出来”，身后的声音很低沉。  
露西娅危险的眯了眯眼睛，没有做出反抗的样子“在我包里，我拿给你。”  
小刀还是抵着她，露西娅装作拿钱的样子低头看了一下地上的影子，看起来是个十分高大的男子，露西娅十分配合的拿出钱包，男子着急的就要一把抢过。  
露西娅眼疾手快的抓住了男人的手。  
小刀惊慌的就要碰到露西娅的柔软的脖子上的皮肤。  
“现在，把刀丢了。”露西娅的表情十分平静的，宝石绿的眼眸没有波动。  
刀被丢在地上，男人不可置信的大叫起来“这是什么！我为什么会听你的话！”  
“他妈的给老子闭嘴”露西娅呵斥一声。  
男人马上安静了下来。  
“麻溜的把你身上的钱都拿出来。”露西娅接着说。  
男人乖乖的掏出包里所有东西给了露西娅。  
“滚吧，一直滚到我看不见。”露西娅满意的把东西单手踹到了包里，一只手还是抓着男人。  
男人僵硬的听话走开了，露西娅松开他的手马上飞快的向反方向飞奔起来。  
没到10秒钟，身后就传来男人暴怒的声音“小婊子，你他妈对我干了什么！”  
“艹”露西娅暗骂了一声接着低头狂奔。  
“别跑了，你今天肯定要死在我手上了婊子。”男  
女体能上的优势让露西娅渐渐吃不消的放下了速度。  
男人把露西娅睹进一条死巷子里，接着是枪上膛的声音。  
“shit!”当时居然忘了让他把武器给自己，露西娅懊悔不已的拍着自己的脑袋。  
“嘿！哥们别激动！”露西娅举起双手,小脸真诚的摆出一副无辜纯良的样子，缓缓的想靠近男子，“别靠过来！你他妈就站那！”  
露西娅表情一僵，被识破了。她的能力只有在直接接触到对方皮肤的时候才能发挥作用，虽然对方的意识是清楚的但他们的身体会完全听命于自己，这种状态在自己的触碰离开后的10秒钟会完全消失。  
这也是她一个小女生敢在充满危险的纽约凌晨的接头抢劫别人的原因，除了打架打的狠，还有超能力加持。。  
露西娅的大脑飞速运转着想着脱身的方法，红蓝身影荡着蛛丝嗖的一下飞到了她面前，眨眼间手枪就被打在了墙壁上。  
“嘿！拿枪对着女士可不是什么光彩行为！”  
说完男人就被大片蛛丝糊在了墙上。  
“嗨？我们又见面了..”彼得的黑白机械眼作出一个笑脸的模样。  
一只手尴尬的向一脸呆滞的露西娅友好的挥挥。  
露西娅警惕的裹紧手里的包，绿眸满满不信任的盯着眼前的彼得  
“你想干什么？我告诉你我是不会把东西还回去的。”  
“额....放轻松...你没事吧？”彼得有些尴尬。  
“我没事，我能走了吗？”露西娅撇了一眼被糊在墙上的男人，心下一沉，那天他根本可以这么对自己的。要是这位纽约好邻居追究起来把自己也绑在这送进警局可就麻烦了。  
彼得先一步拦住了露西娅挡在她面前。“等等，你能告诉我，你刚刚是怎么做到的吗？”  
“什么？”露西娅语气不善的盯着彼得  
“你知道，就是...额..让他乖乖听你的话..”彼得苦恼的挠挠头  
这个纽约好邻居看起来像个青涩的初中生，声音也听起来十分稚嫩。露西娅细细打量了一下彼得，个子不高，但蜘蛛侠战衣的包裹下身上的肌肉倒是衬的十分均匀。  
“.....”露西娅警觉的像只随时准备逃跑的小兔子，“我为什么要告诉你？”  
“嘿？可是我救了你！”  
“那可真是谢谢你了！”露西娅快速的怼了回去。  
彼得和露西娅僵持的呆了一会，谁也不肯先让步。黑巷里时不时传来一俩声猫叫。  
“好吧好吧，那让我们换个话题..”彼得先认输了，露西娅的脾气倔的像头牛。他无奈的说“那天你为什么要抢劫别人？...看的出来你是不是那种坏蛋。”  
“你为什么那么闲？纽约没有其他坏蛋需要你去打击了，为什么老缠着我？”  
露西娅毫不客气，小脸鼓鼓的。  
彼得单手叉腰十分苦恼的样子，“哦，这..这个...女孩...”  
“别多管闲事了”露西娅想从彼得左手边的空档里跑出去，察觉到她的动作彼得的蜘蛛反应以超快的速度一把把露西娅摁在了墙上。  
露西娅的背重重撞在了墙上，上次摔倒的伤还没好。  
她疼的闷哼一声，五官紧绷绷的皱在一起。  
彼得有些手足无措“对..对不起..你没事吧？”  
“你想知道我怎么做到的吗？”露西娅忽然问。  
彼得愣了一下，马上快速的点点头。  
“脱掉你的面罩”  
彼得有些犯难“这个..这个可不行...”  
“那只要露出你的皮肤就行”  
彼得犹豫了一下稍稍把面罩脱开了些，露出了一小节脖子。  
露西娅将小手贴在了彼得露出的脖子上，彼得马上红了脸惊讶的就要躲开。  
“别动！”露西娅说  
彼得马上不由自主的停下了动作，茶色的狗狗眼里露出兴奋的神色。  
“哇哦哦！这太神奇啦！你的能力是这个？！”  
露西娅很想让他闭嘴可是想到几秒后自己又得怂怂的当孙子，只能不耐烦的回答“没错”  
“你能控制别人的行动力？”彼得又问“通过接触皮肤？这太令人惊讶了…你是被什么东西咬了吗还是注射了超级血清或者受到了伽马射线的辐射？”  
露西娅抑制住让他糊自己一巴掌的念头  
“没有没有，什么乱七八糟的我天生就这样。行了吗？我现在能走了嘛？”  
露西娅匆匆收回手转身就要离开。这次彼得没拦着她。  
“为什么不拿你的能力做点好事呢！？”彼得在她声后喊道  
露西娅顿了顿没有回答匆匆离开了。  
纽约的清晨依旧充满匆匆的脚步，上班族把地铁挤得满满当当，露西娅护着怀里的蛋糕呼吸着不怎么新鲜的空气她灵活的挤出地铁，孤儿院就在中央公园的旁边，熟门熟路的敲开院长办公室的门。艾伦已经乖乖坐在里面等她了。  
“姐姐！”艾伦见到她马上蹦蹦跳跳的抱住了露西娅，毛茸茸的小脑袋由于营养不良只到她的腰间。“我给你带蛋糕啦！”露西娅笑嘻嘻的拿出怀里完整的小盒子。  
露西娅温柔的揉着正吃得欢的艾伦的一头小棕毛，心里暗暗盘算着自己还需要存几年钱才能把艾伦接出来。  
“我想去游乐园”艾伦忽然说，小眼睛闪着亮光。“可以吗？姐姐，我看见电视上游乐园里有过山车还有鬼屋，姐姐能带我去吗？”  
露西娅一向很难拒绝艾伦,特别在父母都走后露西娅更为疼他。“艾伦,可..”  
露西娅有些难开口，她没有多少钱而且她十分恐高和不愿意承认的怕鬼。虽然从小在街头巷尾摸爬滚打长大的她打架一个狠，可对露西娅来说摸不着的鬼能控制的人比可怕多了。  
“行吗行吗，我向院长奶奶求情了她好不容易同意了”艾伦眨巴着狗狗眼看着她。  
面对可爱的弟弟，露西娅艰难的点点头。  
下午披萨店的生意依旧火爆，露西娅刚刚从孤儿院回来就被老板训斥着不加班就要扣她工资，就算不用工作的周天她只得忙碌着上班。  
“这是彼得，他负责我们新开通的外送服务，你带他了解一下情况。”说完老板就火急火燎的招呼客人去了。  
“你..你好..我是彼得 派克，叫我彼得就行了。”没了面罩的彼得有些害羞。他有些不自然的打量着露西娅，女孩看上去脸色苍白，眼圈下泛着淡淡的青色。  
“露西娅”她有些疲惫，昨天到凌晨才回家一早赶去孤儿院看艾伦下午又马不停蹄回来加班。露西娅状态不太好。  
彼得有些拘谨的看着露西娅伸出的手，不敢伸手握住。  
露西娅挑了挑眉没说话，收回了手。  
彼得马上红了脸快速握住了露西娅的手。  
彼得的手出人意料的很宽大，能完全包裹住露西娅娇俏的小手。  
“来吧，我带你熟悉一下这里的情况...”露西娅懒洋洋的说。  
不得不说彼得是个聪明的小伙子，他和店里的员工相处的很好工作也很快完成。就是有时候一次外卖会送很久很久，然后遭来老板的一顿臭骂。  
这时候彼得就会调皮的吐吐舌头，在老板看不见的地方做个鬼脸。  
回应他的就是露西娅的哈哈大笑。  
蜘蛛侠在彼得出现以后也消失在露西娅生活里，这让她松了口气。这种麻烦的超级英雄她还是少遇到的好。  
彼得很快和露西娅熟悉了起来，他惊讶的发现露西娅居然比他还小一岁，  
“你才16岁！你该去上学而不是在这打工！”彼得认真严肃的说。  
“上学有什么屁用，再说了上学不用钱吗？我哪来钱！你想我露宿街头吗？”露西娅不以为然的翻个白眼。  
“你..你可以像我一样放学以后工作啊，再说了上学怎么没用了..你可以上大学然后..”  
“然后出来工作赚钱养活自己？”露西娅不屑的点点彼得的脑袋“我现在就在养活我自己！”  
彼得说不过她一套套的歪理，气的挠头。  
这天轮到彼得休假，露西娅被老板打发着去城中中学附近送披萨。  
露西娅骑着小电驴，吹着风，风驰电掣的行驶在小巷里。  
路过一条矮窄的小巷子里时，她看见一群人正围着一个小个男生。  
还背着书包，高中生欺凌啊，露西娅目不斜视的就想离开。  
等等，他们欺负的人，怎么有点眼熟，那好像是彼得！？  
彼得眨着大大的狗狗眼好像是已经看她了，闪露着惊慌。  
露西娅有些尴尬的不好意思，现在是离开呢还是冲上去救彼得呢？  
“彼得！你怕了吗？！你在隐藏什么？”克里斯仗着自己的大高个狠狠把彼得推到了墙上。  
彼得皱着眉头顾虑的看着露西娅“离我远点，克里斯。”  
露西娅看不下去了。  
她脱下头盔一边活动筋骨一边走到克里斯身边，伸手拍了拍克里斯的肩膀。  
“嘿，朋友。我给你一个机会要么被我揍的你妈都认不出你要么现在就滚。”  
露西娅叹了口气，一脸真挚。  
克里斯和几个满脸痘痘时高中生被忽然出现的露西娅弄的一愣，听见她说的话后又随即哈哈大笑。  
“你他妈是谁？彼得的小女友？你现在都要一个女人要保护你了，彼得？”克里斯嘲讽着彼得，眼光上下打量着露西娅“小妞脸蛋长的不错，别和这个书呆子在一起了，跟着我怎么样？”  
彼得涨红了脸把露西娅拉在自己身后“滚开，克里斯。”  
露西娅安慰的拍拍彼得，“一会打起来你躲远点”  
说完就一拳头打在了克里斯笑的贱兮兮的脸上。  
彼得睁大了眼睛伸出手想拦住她，可克里斯好像呆住一样一动不动的站着让露西娅打。露西娅出拳的速度极快下手又十分狠，两三拳头下去，克里斯嘴角已经擦出血了。  
刚刚还在笑的几个高中生全都吓住了，“克里斯揍她啊！”  
“克里斯看起来不太对劲……”  
露西娅扶了扶脑袋，自己做太过了吗？，她假装原地颠了几下脚给克里斯留出反应的时间，克里斯马上回过神一拳狠狠的砸在了露西娅的脸上。  
她的脸很快挂了彩，彼得紧张的拉住露西娅生气的看着克里斯。  
没等彼得出手，露西娅一把掐住了克里斯的脖子，克里斯马上剧烈的咳嗽起来。露西娅不耐烦的对剩下几个人说“-bi-，滚吧滚滚滚！”  
等到几个人跑干净了，露西娅悄悄看了彼得一眼，用袖子擦了擦脸颊  
“彼得？你去把小电驴开过来。”  
“露西娅？”彼得呆楞的看了一眼露西娅马上飞快的点点头，顺从的照做了。  
露西娅一手掐着像傻掉一样一句话不说的克里斯一屁股坐在了小电驴后座。  
“我数到三，你就马上开车，听懂了嘛？”  
彼得乖乖的点头  
在露西娅松开手的瞬间，彼得就发动了小电驴。“呼”露西娅喘了口气  
克里斯暴怒的声音传来“你他妈对我干了什么！”  
卧槽，这次怎么他妈的十秒都不到。  
露西娅扶着脑袋，抱住彼得的腰，“快走！”  
小电驴呼呼的开着，克里斯被甩在了外面。  
彼得没有回披萨店而是把露西娅带回了他家。  
梅姨坐在餐桌上惊喜的笑着“我们的彼得终于带女孩回家了。”  
露西娅扯了扯嘴角，牵动了伤疼的发出嘶的一声。  
彼得红着脸快速的把露西娅拉进他房间。  
梅姨揶揄的声音传来“Take your time，彼得。我要做饭，我什么也听不见～”  
彼得的脸更红了，像个熟透的苹果。  
“露西娅，你..你没事吧...”他指了指露西娅脸上的伤。  
她翻了个白眼，这种小伤对街头长大的她来说根本不算什么。  
彼得却十分慌张的从床底摸出一个小箱子，里面鼓鼓囊囊的塞满了医疗品。  
彼得小心翼翼的拿着棉花棒为露西娅处理伤口，女孩的脸和她贴的很近，白皙的皮肤在灯光下泛着浅粉，绿色的瞳孔倒映着彼得认真的模样。  
扑通扑通，彼得好像听见了自己的心跳。  
“好..好了...”彼得倒吸了一口气，慌乱的推开脚步整理医疗箱。  
露西娅无聊的打量着彼得的房间。  
典型的美国男高中生房间，衣服丢的乱七八糟，被子也不叠，书桌上摆着一些她看不懂名字的物理书，还亮着光的电脑桌面上亮着一张金发女孩的照片。  
露西娅了然的挑眉笑笑，彼得好像注意到露西娅的目光。慌张的丢了件衣服盖住了电脑，“..实际上，你不必为了我受伤的。我可以解决他们的...”  
小男生的自尊心吗，露西娅拖着下巴金发垂在彼得的额角，绿色的眼睛散发出怀疑的目光。  
“用什么解决他们？你可爱的脸蛋和奶气的语调吗？”露西娅笑着调侃彼得。  
彼得茶色的眼睛尴尬的低下，露西娅离他好近。他脸上又浮现红云。  
“好啦，乖宝宝。你不用感到抱歉，打架对我来说家常便饭了。就当好久没活动活动筋骨，我该回去了，老板肯定要扣我工资了。”  
露西娅从椅子上跳起来。彼得抓住了她的手，有些紧张的说“梅姨在做饭，你可以吃过晚餐再走。..就..就当你救我的感谢...”  
彼得的脸在露西娅的目光下再次涨成了苹果。  
吃过晚餐梅姨悄悄对露西娅说“看得出来彼得喜欢你。以后多来这里玩，彼得会很高兴的。”  
露西娅乐意的点点头，毕竟梅姨做的饭比她买的冷冻食品好吃多了。免费的晚餐也可以省去她一大笔开支，  
“彼得？我以后能常去你家玩吗？梅姨做的饭很好吃...如果你不愿意那就...”露西娅有些犹豫的问  
彼得把头点的飞快“当然可以！如果你真的觉得梅姨的饭好吃的话...我很高兴你这么觉得..额..我是说..你可能会碰上我的朋友Ned..他是个不错的人...”  
露西娅感激的看着彼得，真是个不错的小伙子，她想，还有点可爱。  
露西娅一周会去彼得家吃一两次饭，偶尔会遇到Ned。  
Ned就会用和梅姨一样愉悦的目光看着露西娅。  
时间长了露西娅对彼得也生出一点别样的好感，但也仅限于她觉得他含羞起来的样子特别好玩，只要稍稍一逗就会脸红。  
比如彼得会喋喋不休的和她说学校里有趣的事，旁敲侧击的劝导她去学校。  
“彼得你能不能闭嘴？”露西娅假装不耐烦的样子。  
彼得马上露出可怜巴巴的表情  
“我...”  
“能不能闭嘴！”  
“可我什么都还没说呢...”彼得更委屈了。  
“那为什么我满脑子都是你的声音？”露西娅挑着眉含笑看着彼得  
彼得没反应过来，等意识到的时候满脸爆红，假装很忙的样子跑出披萨店去送外卖。  
“彼得！你的披萨还没拿呢！”  
再比如露西娅偶尔向彼得提起艾伦 .说彼得的一头棕发很像她弟弟。  
“可我比你都大一岁呢！”彼得不满的嚷嚷  
“可我觉得你可爱的比艾伦都小。”  
彼得又红着脸假装出门送外卖了。  
露西娅笑的狡猾。

露西娅总是凌晨才下班，彼得就会主动要求送她回家。虽然露西娅多次拒绝他的好意，但耐不过彼得的苦苦哀求就默认了这样的行为。  
虽然她不怕一个人走夜路但多个人总觉得有安全感，虽然这个小男生白白嫩嫩的样子还需要她的保护。  
不过这样几天下来直接导致露西娅和她朋友的抢劫计划推迟了许多，露西娅瞟了彼得一眼，皱皱眉。  
这天露西娅没和彼得说提前请了假早早和约翰，山姆计划好。在一个人烟稀少的地方堵上了一个看起来比较有钱的上班族。  
“麻溜的，把身上值钱的东西都交出来。”露西娅说着熟练的开场白  
那个上班族死死的抓着公文包看起来抵死不从的样子。  
“行吧，行吧，特么的骨头挺硬。”说着露西娅假装一拳打上去的样子。实际拳头停在了半空中。  
“你们在干什么！？”  
三个人被突如其来的声音一吓以为是纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠又来了。齐刷刷转过头，上班族见机马上撞开露西娅跑了出去。  
露西娅恼怒的转过头发现彼得喘着气出现在巷子口。  
她有点心虚但还是生气彼得打搅了她的好事“没看见吗！抢劫啊！现在人跑了你赔我钱？”  
约翰和山姆面面相觑。  
彼得跑过来想拉露西娅但马上放下了手，犹犹豫豫的说“我以为你不会干这种事了……你怎么又...是钱不够用吗？”  
露西娅皱着眉头双手环腰，“什么叫又？你看见过我抢劫了？”  
彼得红着脸支支吾吾的说不出话。  
“算了算了，约翰 山姆你们回去吧。下次我再联系你们。”露西娅朝着俩人摆摆手，转身就离开了。  
彼得马上追上露西娅，喋喋不休的问“你们还有下次！？露西娅，你还是个16岁的女孩，你知道抢劫可不是什么过家家……你很容易遇到危险的....”  
“你是蜘蛛侠吗？你怎么和他一样烦人？”露西娅越走越快想甩开彼得到最后甚至小跑了起来。可彼得不但轻松的跟着她还不断的和她碎碎念。  
最后露西娅气喘吁吁的停了下来，“还有你那些，额，朋友，他们看起来不像什么好人。你确定他们不是什么危险人物吗？”彼得甚至拧开了一瓶水递给喘着气的露西娅  
“卧槽，你体力怎么那么好。”露西娅接过水咕咚咕咚的喝了下去，用衣角擦了擦嘴“你说约翰和山姆？得了吧，约翰就是个可怜的傻大个他哥哥欠了一屁股债还揍他问他要钱，要是没我护着他指不定被打成什么熊样。还有山姆，他是个哑巴被父母卖给人贩子还钱，他俩要是什么危险人物，路边小猫都能伤到我了。”  
彼得瞪着大眼睛看着露西娅“可是..可是他们带着你抢劫…”  
“拜托...我是他们的老大...是我带着他们抢劫...”露西娅翻了个白眼，“你要带我去警局吗？妈妈的好宝宝？”  
彼得没有说话，“我父母都去世了”最后他淡淡的说。  
露西娅看着彼得一瞬间露出的落寞又马上恢复往日奶气的表情，“你以后不能再这么干了..你可是...反正你不能那么干了..”  
露西娅摸了摸鼻子，“行了行了，跟我来”  
俩人七拐八拐的拐进一个小巷子，这里是露西娅的住所。平常露西娅总是让彼得送到两条巷子以外就不让他跟着了，这是他第一次见到露西娅住的地方。  
一间阴暗潮湿的地下室，露西娅熟门熟路的脱下外套拉开冰箱递给彼得一瓶可乐。  
“坐啊”  
彼得握着可乐有些拘谨，这里太小了除了一张床和地板几乎没有可以坐下的地方。露西娅已经懒散的坐在了床上，她看着正打算盘腿坐在地上了彼得“噗”一声笑了出来。  
“你干嘛呢”说着大力拉过彼得把他塞在自己身边。  
彼得的脸红透了，露西娅往彼得身边凑了凑，少年身上淡淡的奶香呼入她的鼻尖。  
“你为什么老喜欢管我？”  
彼得的眼神东看看西看看就是不敢放在露西娅身上，“你还是个小女孩...需要有人照看你...”  
“我妈妈跑了，我爸爸吸毒喝酒死了，我10岁就自己管自己了。”露西娅不在意的说着。  
这下轮到彼得不知道说什么了，“对不起...”他说话的声音软软的。  
“你这样我会以为你喜欢我的。”露西娅忽然抛出一个炸弹  
彼得惊讶的手足无措一下子从床垫上跳开，“额..我..我...”  
露西娅看着彼得紧张的模样笑了起来，“别紧张别紧张，开玩笑的，我知道你喜欢那个电脑桌面上的女孩，还有...我不喜欢你这种类型。”  
彼得一下耷拉了脑袋，慌张的解释“我已经换了屏幕了...她..不是..我不喜欢她。”又小眼睛撇着她，轻声问“那你喜欢什么类型的？”  
露西娅抓了抓脑袋，绿色的眸子里流出疑惑的样子“我...可能喜欢钢铁侠那样的吧...有钱又成熟...不过主要还是有钱。”  
彼得的表情变得很奇怪，他抿着嘴唇好像在仔细思考的样子。  
露西娅一边吸着可乐一边盯着彼得看，平常不仔细注意这个小男生没有发现他长的还挺帅气的。高挺的鼻子，茶色的眸子闪着碎光，薄薄的嘴唇泛着淡淡的粉色。  
露西娅想了想还是用可爱来形容他比较合适，她心里忽然一动。“彼得你恐高吗？”  
“当然不！”作为蜘蛛侠的他怎么可能恐高呢。  
“那你怕鬼吗？”露西娅又问  
“怎么可能。”彼得挺起胸膛，鼓着嘴。  
“那太好了！”露西娅激动的一把抓住了彼得。  
彼得吓了一跳没有躲开红了脸悄悄的打量着露西娅。  
“你愿意和我去游乐场吗？”  
彼得懵懵的看着她，“这..这算一个约会吗？”  
露西娅被彼得的问题难得的微微红了脸，看着他期待的眼神，“额..算..算吧..”她轻咳一声。  
“那我愿意！”彼得高兴的咧开嘴，脸颊处微微带了一个小漩。露西娅有些看呆了  
“不过，你能答应我不再去抢劫别人了吗？”彼得热切的看着露西娅，小狗眼眨巴眨巴。  
“这和去游乐场没关系吧！”露西娅有些哭笑不得，“如果你再去抢劫别人，你可能就会受伤，你受伤了就不能和我去游乐场了。”彼得学着她的歪理说的一套一套。  
露西娅有些犹豫，彼得着急的站了起来，他有些后悔提这个要求了。万一露西娅要是不同意那约会没了她说不定还会生自己气。  
“好吧”露西娅无奈的说，彼得松了口气马上露出高兴的狗狗眼。  
纽约 皇后区 城中中学  
少女倚在校门口街角的橙色后墙上，一边嚼着口香糖一边无聊的等待着。  
露西娅远远看到顺着人流出来的彼得还有身边跟着的一个小胖子。  
“彼得！”  
Ned碰碰彼得的肩膀，露出一个了然的表情，今天的Ned依旧是如此有眼见力。  
彼得不好意思的点点头和Ned告别，  
“不好意思让你等那么久，我们走吧。”彼得一脸雀跃的看着露西娅  
露西娅身后忽然冒出一个毛茸茸的小脑袋好奇的看着他。  
露西娅好看的小脸笑的灿烂“这是我和你说起过的弟弟艾伦”  
彼得呆滞了一会，小耳朵耷拉了下去。  
于是露西娅坐在长椅上吸着可乐看彼得陪艾伦玩过山车。  
两颗毛茸茸的棕脑袋一起被风吹的乱糟糟。  
露西娅揉了揉艾伦乱七八糟的头发，彼得期期艾艾的看著她。眼神似乎在说：快来揉揉我的！  
露西娅干咳了一下不自然的把手放到彼得脑袋上揉了揉。  
彼得马上弯起了嘴角。  
艾伦眼睛滴溜溜的转着，拉着彼得的衣角，“哥哥，哥哥，我们能去玩鬼屋了吗？”  
彼得牵着艾伦的手点点头。  
露西娅打算坐回去继续喝可乐，“姐姐，姐姐，我们一起去吗~好不好好不好？”  
彼得的眼睛亮了亮，“露西娅一起去吗？”  
一大一小狗狗眼看着她。  
“艹”她暗骂一声，露西娅最受不了这样的无形攻击了。  
于是她拖着沉重的步伐迈进了鬼屋的门。  
一开始露西娅只牵着艾伦的小手，可刚刚进门一片黑的时候艾伦就一把抱住了彼得。  
于是彼得一脸无辜的单手抱着艾伦。露西娅抚着跳动的额角“你们就是故意的！”  
一脸不情愿的牵住了彼得空着的右手。  
可是走着走着情况就变成了露西娅死死抱住了彼得的胳膊，再走着走着就变成了露西娅死死抱住了彼得的后腰。  
“快走！彼得！快！”露西娅把脑袋埋在了彼得脖子处，牢牢的整个人贴在了彼得身后。  
彼得整个人都紧绷着，脸涨的通红。但由于露西娅的指令他的身体不由自主的快步走着，根本无法停下。  
转角处隐藏的电锯杀人魔忽然的出现把艾伦和露西娅吓出了高分贝尖叫，“快他妈离开这，彼得！”露西娅尖叫着大吼，彼得的身体一下子接受到了指令，从手里发射出了一根蛛丝。  
露西娅的脑袋虽然埋着，视线模糊不清。可她清楚的感觉到自己的脚离开了地面。  
“姐姐，我们飞起来了！”艾伦兴奋的挥舞着手臂  
“——bi——，这他妈的是什么鬼！”露西娅整个人都傻掉了，“——bi——”  
“嘿！艾伦还在这呢！”彼得虽然不能动弹但嘴还是能说话。  
露西娅强强忍下继续骂脏话的冲动，把彼得搂的更紧了。  
鬼屋黑暗嘈杂的环境里，露西娅没察觉到手下彼得慌乱的心跳声和勾起的嘴角。  
“所以哥哥你是蜘蛛侠吗？”艾伦稳稳当当落地以后说的第一句话。  
彼得艰难的点点头“不过这是个秘密，艾伦你千万不能告诉别人。”  
艾伦的小脸绷的紧紧的严肃的点点头，他接下来一句话让一口气还没喘上来的露西娅差点喷出血。  
“姐姐你喜欢彼得吗？”  
露西娅毫不客气的一巴掌糊在艾伦的后脑勺“喜欢你个大头鬼！”  
艾伦泪汪汪的大眼睛看着露西娅，“姐姐你变了，你以前都舍不得打我的。你肯定是有了彼得哥哥，心思全在他身上了，刚刚你在鬼屋还抱的那么紧，你...你...”  
露西娅真的要喷出血来了。  
打发了艾伦去买棉花糖，露西娅捧着手臂坐在长椅上沉默的看着彼得。  
此刻彼得紧张的掐着手指，惴惴不安的看着露西娅。  
俩人就这么在欢声笑语的游乐园格格不入的坐了一会。  
“你有什么想和我说的吗？”露西娅率先打破了诡异的氛围。  
“对不起…我是蜘蛛侠。抱歉瞒了你那么久。”彼得的声音软软的像个一戳就破的泡泡糖。  
露西娅绿色的眼睛直勾勾的看着彼得  
，她抓住了彼得的脖子双手环住彼得。彼得僵住了，他不敢动因为露西娅离他太近了，两个人的呼吸打在了互相的脸颊上，露西娅的下巴稍稍一抬就可以吻到彼得粉色的嘴唇。  
“从现在开始你不能对我说谎”露西娅说  
彼得鬼使神差的点点头  
“你为什么来披萨店打工？是在知道我能力以后才接近我的吗？”露西娅可以看见彼得茶色眼睛上的睫毛，真他妈长啊她感叹。  
“是，但是...”彼得有些犹豫，他怕露西娅不听他的解释就生气的跑开。  
“但是什么？”露西娅开始一根根数着彼得的睫毛。  
“我发现了你的能力告诉了斯塔克先生，他让我密切关注你。我本来是真的在找兼职的...然后我在披萨店看到了你所以...我发誓这真的是巧合！”彼得的表情认真的可爱。可惜露西娅现在控制着他让他无法动弹。不然他就要举起三根手指发誓了。  
露西娅一脸怀疑“你说你认识钢铁侠！？”她的关注点全放在了钢铁侠身上。  
彼得马上想到了露西娅说她喜欢的类型是钢铁侠。神情慌张“这个...额...”  
“别给我绕弯子，你接近我有什么企图！是想利用我的能力吗？！”露西娅掰过彼得的脑袋，危险的看着他。  
“没有！不..不..是这样的，我只是不想让你用你的能力去干一些坏事。你知道，你明明可以用你的能力去帮助别人...”彼得被命令眨巴着大眼睛和露西娅对视，脸上浮出一大片红云，脑袋上也冒出细密的汗珠。  
“就和蜘蛛侠一样？和你一样？”露西娅发出一声冷笑“得了吧，我可不像你这个傻瓜一样。我要生活，我要活下去，我还有艾伦如果没有钱我怎么把他从孤儿院接回来。只有先让自己活下去才有心思才能再去管别人的死活，帮助别人这种事情对我来说太麻烦了。”  
露西娅的话让彼得的心狠狠揪了起来，他不知道这个16岁的女孩经历了什么，她看起来狡猾精明随时暴着粗口也时不时能把他撩的红了脸甚至敢在午夜的纽约打劫别人。可她却又善良坚强不仅把自己的生活打理的紧紧有条还分心思给别人甚至有一个那么小的弟弟需要她的照顾。时不时蹦出的话让彼得觉得她像是被生活打磨了几十年。  
“可是肯叔叔对我说过，能力越大责任越大。露西娅你不该这样...”彼得难得强硬了起来。  
露西娅不说话了，淡淡的笑着。“彼得你知道为什么我不愿意去上学吗？”  
彼得疑惑的摇摇头，露西娅接着说“因为我是黑户，我和艾伦都是没有身份的人。艾伦还小他还能留在美国，可一旦我被人发现我就会被遣送离开这，我不能走。如果我走了艾伦怎么办？...”  
这些问题对17岁的彼得来说太复杂了，或许他能解开那些繁复的物理题，或许他能完美扮演纽约好邻居。可他不能理解露西娅对生活的无奈。  
露西娅怜爱的摸了摸彼得毛茸茸的棕脑袋，“所以说你还小啊，蜘蛛侠宝宝”  
彼得涨红了脸，却说不出一句话。  
“离开这吧，别再跟着我了。你回去和斯塔克先生说我不会再干坏事了，我答应你了不是吗？”露西娅叹了口气。  
“不，露西娅，你不明白...”彼得 慌乱的想说些什么。  
“你别逼我彼得，你想在这发射蜘蛛丝，让大家都知道你是蜘蛛侠吗？”露西娅的手在彼得的脖子上紧了紧。  
在游乐园路过的路人看来这俩人就像普通抱在一起卿卿我我的小情侣一样。  
彼得留下了冷汗“露西娅你不会那么做的。”  
“这可不一定呢，毕竟你可是瞒了我那么久呢，蜘蛛侠？”露西娅挑了挑眉。  
游乐园忽然响起巨大的爆炸声，游客们四处逃窜着，尖叫声此起彼伏。  
“我真是—bi—了，游乐园还能遇到坏蛋？！”露西娅忿忿的说，可是她马上又想到了什么，脸色一白。“艾伦！”  
她跳下长椅，向着爆炸的方向跑去，没跑两步就被一个红蓝色身影抱在了怀里飞快的荡在了空中。  
露西娅恐高她只得再次白着脸死死抱住了彼得。  
彼得的蜘蛛眼愉悦的眯了眯。  
几个蒙着头套的人对着游乐园一通扫射，还有俩三个人正在器材上绑着炸弹。现场很混乱，不停的传来尖叫和悲泣。露西娅只想找到艾伦，彼得把露西娅放在了一个较为安全的角落  
“呆在这，我会找到艾伦的。”他说  
露西娅点点头，彼得荡着蛛丝出去的下一秒她就拔腿跑了出去。  
“姐姐！”  
好在没过多久她就在一片被炸成废墟的娱乐器材下找到了躲的好好的艾伦。  
露西娅将艾伦死死护在怀里，她看见不远处一个带着头套的人正举着枪对着一对正在哭泣的母子。  
露西娅抽了口气，“呆在这”她对艾伦说。  
她趴在地上缓缓靠近那个蒙面人，举着的枪口忽然对准了她的脑袋。  
但她先一步抓住了那个人的脚踝，枪口缓缓的移开了，挪在蒙面人自己的腹部。  
“Fire”她说，蒙面人应声倒地。  
露西娅的衣服上被溅到了大片血。  
蛛丝捆绑住了露西娅身后还在蠕动的蒙面人。  
“露西娅你没事吧！？”彼得焦急的抓着露西娅的腰肢。  
“我没事”她说，顿了顿“救人的感觉不错，彼得。”  
彼得没花多少力气就解决了恐怖分子，将他们打包好留给警察。  
艾伦在彼得摘下头套后就一步不离的抓着彼得。  
“哥哥你真是太帅了！你能给我一个蜘蛛侠的签名吗？！”狗狗眼亮晶晶的。  
彼得害羞的点点头，露西娅的表情有些呆滞，显然她被刚才的事件吓到了。  
彼得把他们带回了自己家，梅姨被露西娅的一身血吓了一大跳。  
在彼得的解释下才放心的塞给露西娅自己的衣服让她赶紧去洗漱。  
露西娅擦着头发出来的时候，艾伦正和梅姨玩的开心。彼得乖乖坐在沙发上等待着她。  
沐浴后露西娅身上带着和彼得一样的奶香，皮肤泛着淡淡的粉红。她坐在了彼得旁边。  
“露西娅，我..我很抱歉……我希望你能别让我离开...我们相处的很愉快不是吗？”彼得茶色的狗狗眼看着她，紧抿的唇显示出他内心的不安。  
露西娅有些一反常态的沉默。  
“露西娅，我想...我有点喜欢你...。”彼得红着脸，艰难的说出这句话。  
露西娅惊讶的抬起头看着彼得。“我知道我和斯塔克先生非常不一样，但是我可以保护你而且我很快可以去斯塔克工业实习了，我会努力赚钱的...你....能别让我走吗？”彼得怕听到露西娅的拒绝急急的说了一堆。  
“能让我考虑考虑吗，彼得？”露西娅最后只说了一句话  
彼得有些失望的低下头。  
露西娅看着彼得耷拉的棕色小脑袋，伸出手温柔的揉了揉。  
又慢慢把金色脑袋凑近彼得，彼得的呼吸都暂停了。  
露西娅在他嘴角轻轻留下一个吻，“谢谢你，彼得。”  
那天以后露西娅就带着艾伦消失了，她不再去找彼得。也辞去了披萨店的工作，离开了潮湿的地下室。她也不再抢劫别人了，彼得幌遍纽约所有的小巷也找不到露西娅。  
他只好写信给斯塔克先生，把露西娅的事写了进去又请求他找一个叫艾伦的孤儿。  
钢铁侠很快回了视频，“内衣宝宝，我想你可能是恋爱了。”  
彼得一脸被戳中心事的样子红了脸，“好吧，我向她表白了。”但毛茸茸的脑袋垂了下来，声音沮丧“可我找不到她了，她也不愿意让我见到她，她比我还小可却比我成熟多了...我觉得我不了解她...”  
于是经验丰富的花花公子斯塔克开始给彼得传授知识，并保证自己能解决露西娅的问题。  
彼得在皇后区一家酒吧的后巷找到了露西娅，她画着浓浓的妆穿着暴露的短裙靠在墙壁上无聊的嚼着口香糖。  
“彼得？”露西娅惊讶的看着倒挂着出现的彼得。  
“露西娅你怎么变成这样了？你在酒吧工作？”彼得的机械眼睛皱了起来“露西娅那..那样不好，酒吧里太多坏人了……而且你穿的那么..那么...”  
彼得有些生气。  
“只要他们碰到我时还能管住自己的身体。”露西娅不以为然的耸耸肩“我答应你不再干坏事了，只有这样来钱最快。对了，你怎么找到我的。”  
彼得翻了个身站在露西娅面前，“我要告诉你一个消息。艾伦要被领养了。”  
露西娅马上慌张起来，她抓住彼得的肩膀摇晃着“你说什么！这不可能！”  
“梅姨领养了他，以后他会和我们住在一起了。”彼得继续说  
露西娅惊讶的长大了嘴，“还有你要乖乖回去上学，不能再干坏事，也不能，咳，穿成这样在酒吧工作。”彼得觉得他有向美国队长发展的趋势不然怎么老是碎碎念的说教呢。  
“你在和我开玩笑？”露西娅只憋出了一句  
彼得把头套摘掉抓着露西娅的手贴在他的脸上，“你可以试试看我是不是在开玩笑？”  
露西娅红了脸，怎么几天不见彼得变得那么会撩人简直和以前的他完全不一样。  
“我不能这样彼得，我很感谢你们领养了艾伦但是...”露西娅还想继续说些什么，彼得打断了她“不，露西娅我知道你的想法，你放心斯塔克先生都解决了，你和艾伦都能留在美国。你也可以和我一起去上学，斯塔克奖学基金可以维持你的日常生活。”  
露西娅呆楞的看着彼得，“这他妈。太奇幻了，我不敢相信这些事会发生在我身上，果然钢铁侠是我的类型。”露西娅喃喃的点点头。  
“嘿！你怎么忘了我了呢！”彼得委屈的歪着小脑袋。  
“你知道我现在想干什么吗？”露西娅的语调微翘。  
彼得脸蛋有些微红，身体不由自主的缓缓靠近露西娅。  
“我想把你压在墙上狠狠吻你，吻到你哭着说不要。”露西娅的声音含着笑。  
“well，这恐怕不行，女孩。”彼得的唇落在了露西娅的嘴角，“我可是绝对不会喊停的。”彼得回想起斯塔克先生的话，薄唇有些害羞的附上了露西娅软软的两半，辗转反侧，露西娅闻到了彼得身上的奶香，明明还是个蜘蛛宝宝呢。露西娅主动环上了彼得的脖子，加深了这个吻，贝齿微张小舌头灵巧的追逐着彼得，彼得发出一声羞涩的闷哼。露西娅身体无缝隙的贴上彼得壮实的胸膛。彼得握在露西娅腰上的双手一僵，他感受到女孩胸前的两对绵软的触感。露西娅感觉到心情仿佛被一整暖风拂过，吻着彼得的嘴角带着丝丝微笑。  
偶尔从酒吧后门扶着墙出来呕吐的醉鬼，看到拥吻的俩人吹了声口哨。  
彼得警觉的一把搂过露西娅将她完全护在怀里，将露西娅暴露的皮肤稀疏不漏的遮住。  
露西娅看着彼得吃味的小表情，情不自禁的咬了一口彼得白嫩嫩的小脸，留下一个红色的印子。  
“彼得，你他妈怎么那么可爱啊~”  
彼得红着脸发出一条蛛丝，抱着露西娅荡向家的方向，暗暗思索他的女孩只能由他来守护。


	4. 暗巷的航母

彼得的房间一片黑暗，书桌上未翻动过的物理课本，冷掉的晚餐，种种迹象都表明了彼得离开家很久了。  
白色墙壁上的时钟，整齐的敲打在12点的时候，彼得晃动着的红色身影出现在了窗外。  
彼得身上还带着纽约午夜寒冷的空气，他深吸一口气脱下了蜘蛛战衣。  
“彼得～生日快乐！”露西娅忽然从乱糟糟的床上跳了起来，穿着碎花的短睡裙，两条细腿白花花的露在外面，就光着脚丫子蹦蹦跳跳的来到彼得面前。  
彼得的战衣刚刚脱到一半，上半身就暴露在露西娅的目光下，健壮有肉的胳膊和看起来就很好摸的胸肌和腹肌，露西娅很想伸手戳一戳试试看是不是和想象中一样有弹性。  
彼得慌张的红了脸，抓起一旁的衬衫挡住了自己。“Honey，你怎么还没睡啊。”  
“我在等你回来呀！今天可是你的生日，我要第一个和你说生日快乐！彼得，你满十八岁了！”露西娅笑嘻嘻的说着。然后伸出柔软的小手抱住彼得的俊脸，轻轻在彼得的唇上留下一吻。“Happy birthday,蜘蛛侠宝宝”  
彼得红着脸凑近她，随手把衬衫丢到一边。想要进一步加深这个吻，露西娅却松开了手，摸了一把彼得的腹肌又亲亲他的眉梢“快去洗澡吧彼得。”  
沙发上堆积了露西娅和彼得的书包，  
乱糟糟的散开着教学课本。虽然梅姨多次强调彼得不能和露西娅住一个房间，但彼得总会在梅姨睡后偷偷爬到露西娅的房间。时间久了，露西娅干脆把自己的东西搬到了彼得房间。  
露西娅抓起彼得的短袖塞给他，推了一把恋恋不舍的彼得，假装不耐烦的催促“快去，快去”  
彼得委屈的瘪着小嘴，不舍的回头看看露西娅走进了浴室。  
听见浴室响起淅沥沥的水声，露西娅露出一个贼兮兮的笑容。她快速的脱下身上的碎花睡衣，只剩下了粉丝蕾丝的花边内衣。月光下少女凹凸有致的身材勾勒出性感的幻想，有些害羞的蜷缩着手脚透露出一丝青涩的甜美。  
露西娅轻手轻脚的推开浴室的门，一下子钻了进去。  
彼得正紧闭着双眼，流水哗哗的冲刷着，水滴在他完美的身材上缓缓流下勾勒出一个诱人的弧线。  
浴室里暖暖的温度，让人的思维都被冲散。洗漱台上的镜子由于水蒸气的氤氲变得模糊不堪，但还是倒映出露西娅红的发烫的脸颊。  
彼得的蜘蛛感应马上察觉到了露西娅的存在，他有些慌乱的抓起毛巾把自己的关键部位遮住。  
“honey，怎么了嘛？...”彼得的声音在看见露西娅的粉色蕾丝以后戛然而止，他的脸马上涨成了番茄色。“露西娅...”彼得的声音比平常低了几分，糯糯的低音此刻在露西娅的耳朵里听起来格外有诱惑力。  
“My lover，...”露西娅缓缓走到彼得赤裸的胸膛前，宝石绿的眼眸里满满的全是彼得帅气而又暗红的脸庞。她递出拇指摁在彼得红润的下唇上，鼻尖贴近，朝着彼得的茶色的眼睛呼出一口热气，用迷幻的嗓音慢慢说“我想上了你，彼得帕克。”  
彼得完完全全呆楞在原地，双手维持着抓着毛巾的动作，样子有多奶气就多可爱。  
露西娅的笑声回荡在狭小的浴室，伴随着落地的水声，彼得觉得自己的大脑被露西娅占的满满的呼吸间全是她。  
彼得茶色的眼神一点点沉下来，酝酿着棕色的漩涡。他吻上露西娅近在咫尺的红唇，投入的啃食着，舌尖一遍遍描绘着她的唇线。露西娅探出温润的小舌头在齿间和彼得纠缠不清。  
彼得不由自主的发出一声闷哼，双手紧紧握住露西娅裸露的腰肢。  
露西娅一只手撑在彼得光滑的胸肌上一只手摩擦着向彼得的身下探去。  
“哗啦”彼得身上唯一一条毛巾也在露西娅的小手灵巧的工作下掉在了地上，彼得害羞的整个人像被蒸熟一样泛着红色。“不行..Honey你还没成年..我们不可以...”彼得艰难的停下这个吻喘着粗气，侧过脑袋轻吻着露西娅的脸蛋。  
“可是...这是你的生日，而且我都说了，我想上了你。彼得，你觉得你能停下来吗？”露西娅含糊不清的啃着彼得的脖子，小手逐渐向下当抚摸到那根逐渐硬起来的火热时顿了顿。  
彼得在她柔软的手触碰到他的那处时，心脏疯狂的跳动起来，“Honey……”他底底的说着又堵住了露西娅的唇瓣。双手缓缓的从腰间移动到了少女胸前紧贴着他的两处柔软。  
彼得有些手足无措，手指有些慌张的停在了她圆润的肩头。露西娅轻笑一声，抓住彼得的手放在了粉色蕾丝的柔软上。彼得紧张的僵持了一会才缓缓的揉动起来，露西娅发出一声轻哼，  
“Bady，我是不是弄疼你了？”彼得紧张的问。  
“没有...你再用力点...”露西娅咬着彼得粉红色的小耳垂含糊不清的吐字。  
彼得松了口气稍稍加大了揉捏的力度，他俊红的脸逐渐贴在了露西娅的胸口，手指也滑进了粉色bra内里的皮肤。  
“嗯...”露西娅被彼得的青涩动作撩的晕头转向，手也不闲着在腹肌胸肌上蹭了一把又一把的油。  
彼得觉得全身都燃起星星点点的火焰，燥热的喉咙的哑了。他不再只满足于粉色bra的揉捏，他渴望更直接的肌肤接触。可耐着性子尝试了几次背后的搭扣都无法解开，“Honey...”  
彼得的狗狗眼里染上了情欲的彩色，他清清浅浅的吻着露西娅的胸口在两只小兔子的上方留下一个又一个的草莓印子。  
露西娅将手伸到背后，“嗒”  
彼得的眼神亮了亮，再次上手揉捏她的两团柔软。直接的皮肤接触让露西娅浑身一颤，彼得不熟练的掌握着力度两颗小樱桃在他指缝间流转。  
露西娅眼前忽热多了一颗毛茸茸的棕脑袋发梢还带着水珠，然后胸前一热。彼得含住了一颗樱桃用舌尖轻轻舔舐着，另一只手还抓着她的柔软不断的揉搓着。露西娅的脸也烧了起来，她不由自主的发出呻吟。  
彼得听到她的呻吟，以为自己弄疼她了。强忍着停下了动作，哑着嗓子说“Bady，你如果感到不舒服，我可以停下来...”  
彼得嘴上这么说着，可露西娅小腹上传来的炙热感让她无法忽视他强忍的欲望。  
她吻了吻彼得的唇，把手覆在了小腹上的炙热。彼得倒吸一口气，想抓住露西娅的手可她先他一步上下蠕动了起来。  
“啊...honey...”彼得涨红了脑袋  
“舒服吗彼得？”露西娅细着嗓子问  
“嗯……”彼得害羞的低下头  
露西娅的小手缓慢的移动着，从那根柱状炙热圆润的上头渐渐移动到底部，慢慢的加快速度。露西娅手心的温度烫的吓人。  
彼得发出低低的喘息，可让露西娅惊讶的是他居然慢慢将手伸到了她的蕾丝内裤底部微微抚摸了起来。  
“你...斯塔克先生教你的？”露西娅不相信这个乖宝宝会自己了解这些成人间的密事。  
彼得一呆，支支吾吾的“嗯...我自己知道的啦...不是斯塔克先生...Honey专心一点。”说着又堵住了露西娅的嘴。手指也隔着一道薄薄的布料生涩的抚弄起来，察觉到自己的花芯逐渐有蜜液流出，“嗯……”露西娅舒服的不由得加快了手上的动作。  
彼得紧绷住了身体，露西娅的动作让他差点就忍不住。彼得拉开了露西娅的手。喘着气，羞涩的小声的问“Honey，可以吗？”  
露西娅捧着他好看的泛着红晕的脸，用力的在他清秀的五官中间“啵”的亲了一下，“快进去”她说。  
彼得扶着自己的炙热一点点抵在了露西娅的逐渐湿润的洞口。布料微微陷了下去，彼得用手指挑开了布料的一边，粗壮直直对上了泥泞的花芯。  
露西娅察觉到刚刚在她手里的东西此时好像又大了一圈，她心里有些害怕，不自在的扭扭腰。  
彼得却把这个动作当成了邀请的暗示，“Honey…我爱你...”彼得一个挺身粗壮的炙热一下子进入了露西娅柔软狭窄的甬道。  
“啊....！”露西娅疼的出了眼泪。  
“啊.....”彼得舒服的闷闷叫出声。  
彼得想缓缓动起来，可刚刚挪动身体露西娅又发出叫声，彼得马上屏住身体不去感受身下极致的温软与舒服。  
“Honey很疼吗？怎么办？”彼得焦急的吻着露西娅眼角的小泪珠，露西娅咬着下唇一把搂住了彼得的脖子，两条腿环在彼得精瘦的窄腰间。  
这个动作无疑让彼得进去的更深了，彼得不自觉的挺了挺腰，抱住了同样赤裸的露西娅。她两团柔软前的两点也黏糊糊的贴在了彼得的胸前，“接着动”露西娅软趴趴的说。  
“Honey.....”  
彼得受到了露西娅的指令，双手托在露西娅的臀部快速的耸动着腰部，硕大的性器在甬道里上下进出着，一下又一下的顶着露西娅的花芯。露西娅从一开始的疼痛逐渐发出了舒适的呻吟。  
彼得加快了抽插的速度，他难耐的低喘着“Honey……Honey....”  
双腿间浅出深进的剧烈快感，和浴室里越来越高的温度还有在自己身上性感的低喘着叫着自己的彼得。都让露西娅感到迷幻的眩晕，她被彼得顶的头皮发麻，呻吟声逐渐大了起来。  
“彼得...啊...蜘蛛侠宝宝....嗯......”  
嘴里吐出的单词都是破碎的，彼得像是为了证明他不是蜘蛛侠宝宝更加卖力的抽插着下身。浴室里响起羞人的啪啪声，彼得把露西娅放在洗手台上自己挤进她两腿之间，用自己下身的硕大将两瓣花瓣完全分开，往里深深送着自己的炙热。一只手牢牢固定着露西娅的腰肢，另一只手揉搓着她胸前的柔软。  
露西娅看着浴室暖黄色的灯光下，彼得被情欲笼罩的神情恍惚，身下一阵阵快感的堆积，她难以忍受的呼喊出声“嗯……啊，彼得彼得，我..-bi-，我要不行了…啊！…”  
露西娅的肉壁紧紧收缩起来，把彼得的粗壮裹的更紧了，彼得涨红着脸压着嗓子“l’m coming ,Honey”  
说着朝着露西娅的一点更加大力的抽插起来，露西娅闭着眼睛两团浑圆随着彼得的动作跳动着划出诱人的弧度。  
彼得不知疲倦的耸动着腰，就在露西娅受不了的要哭出来时，彼得一次狠狠顶入抽出。  
“露西娅...Honey……哈..嗯...”剧烈的抖动停止了。  
彼得通红着脸揽着靠在他肩膀处有些脱力的露西娅，他还没有完全软下来最后一刻彼得快速的拔了出来射在了瓷砖上。  
俩人静静的呆了一小会，水还在哗啦啦的喷洒着。露西娅渐渐恢复了体力，她浑身散发着情欲过后的粉红，彼得也是。额头上聚着一层薄薄的汗水让他还有些稚气的脸庞看起来十分诱人。她给了彼得一个深吻，彼得将她抱下洗手池热烈的回吻着她。  
“我吃到你了彼得。”露西娅勾出一个嘴角，咬住了彼得的唇。  
彼得哼唧了一声不好意思的眨了眨眼睛。  
露西娅注意到彼得的那处又硬了起来，看着彼得因过度害羞一直红成番茄的脸。她忽然想到一个主意。  
露西娅熟念的握住了彼得炙热，彼得挺了挺腰不确定的问“Honey你还好吗？不需要休息一下吗？看起来我刚刚好像弄疼你了……”  
露西娅吻了吻彼得示意他闭嘴，缓缓蹲下身。  
“别动”露西娅命令彼得，彼得僵直着身体。  
看着眼前的庞然大物，露西娅吞了吞口水，还是鼓起勇气含住了它的头。  
“Honey你要干什么！？别...哦...嘶...嗯......”彼得瞪大了狗狗眼惊讶的看着露西娅含住了他的硕大，原本想阻止露西娅的的手在露西娅软软的舌头戳到硕大的一瞬间僵硬的停在了空中。  
露西娅艰难的吞吐着彼得的性器，不能完全一口含下去就塞到一半停下用舌头舔舐着打转。  
“哦，Honey……你....”彼得想让露西娅停下可下身极致的享受让他犹豫的无法说出口。  
露西娅将嘴里的炙热吐了出来，亮晶晶的细丝从炙热的一头链接着露西娅的唇，“不喜欢吗？那我停下了”露西娅狡猾的笑着。  
彼得脸上的表情像喝醉的人被抢走了抱着的酒瓶，红的发暗，“不，我很喜欢。别停下来，Honey……”彼得自暴自弃的说。  
“哼...”露西娅轻哼一声再次含住面前的硕大卖力的吞吐着，彼得觉得自己舒服的像在云间飘荡，无意识的将腰顶向露西娅。  
露西娅握着彼得上下移动，舌头不停舔舐着，彼得忽然间的顶动让她呼吸有些困难。  
她想要吐出硕大可看着彼得沉醉的表情只好努力的吞咽着，彼得的手扶在了露西娅的金色脑袋上将露西娅的嘴更贴近自己的硕大，一下又一下的耸动着窄腰。  
露西娅拍打着彼得的大腿根部，彼得马上停下了动作直直保持着送入的姿势。彼得意识到自己弄疼露西娅了，愧疚的垂下眸“对不起，对不起Honey，我又弄疼你了，我没能控制好力度...”声音软软绵绵的。  
露西娅抽出口腔里的性器，咳嗽着。彼得顶的太深了，几近她的喉咙口。实在是无法呼吸了她才强制的喊了停，“没事，彼得，你没有弄疼我。”露西娅安慰的抱住了彼得，用手代替嘴快速的上下撸动起来。  
过了许久彼得一边吻着露西娅一边低吼着在她手下射出一阵白色的炙热。  
露西娅的手都快酸死了，长长的吐了一口气。身上早就是又酸又疼，洗澡也算是白洗了。  
两个人快速的冲了一下身体就算结束了沐浴，彼得一脸神清气爽的模样帮露西娅擦着头发，露西娅软着腿走出浴室心理暗暗叫苦明明计划好了自己推倒彼得。结果他一副吃饱喝足的模样自己则累的骨头都酥了。  
露西娅想回自己的房间还没跨出半步就被彼得一把抱在了怀里，“Honey……我们一起睡好不好？”  
彼得亲吻着她的后脖子，软着嗓子。  
啊啊啊你还是小奶狗彼得吗？  
“不行，我没力气了，而且梅姨和艾伦会发现的。”露西娅没好气的说  
“不会的Honey，梅姨和艾伦早就习惯你出现在我房间了。你没力气我可以抱着你呀，我可是蜘蛛侠这点小事一点不累的。”彼得打横抱起了露西娅把她放到了自己的床上。  
露西娅沾到床就疲倦的瘫倒在了床上也懒得和彼得再说些什么。  
彼得主动的躺在露西娅身后长手长脚的抱住她，“我爱你Honey”  
露西娅闭着眼睛淡淡的嗯了一声。  
彼得又说了一遍“我爱你honey ”  
露西娅快要睡过去了。  
但她感觉到屁股下方又传来了熟悉的炙热感....  
艹，彼得你精力也太旺盛了吧7露西娅迷迷糊糊的想着。


	5. 【荷兰虫*你】暗巷 番外

照例ooc预警  
渣文笔预警  
CP：露西娅*彼得  
露西娅第一人称视角  
———————————————-  
PART ONE  
你撑着下巴撅着嘴唇，拿笔趁彼得不注意在他给你讲解的物理题上随手涂涂画画。  
“嘿！Honey，你可不能这样。你知道我很担心你这个学期会挂了物理这科....”彼得又开始了他的话痨模式，虽然他平常对谁都很话唠，但是对你他的话痨变成了cap式话痨。  
彼得的格子衬衫撩起半截袖子，结实的小臂露出在阳光下。他的微微有些无奈的小表情在阳光下显得格外闪闪发光，“Honey，这道物理题需要我再给你讲解一遍吗？”  
彼得眨着亮晶晶的茶色眼睛看着你，粉色的小嘴抿的薄薄的。  
你看的只觉得心痒痒，上身微侧就吻到了彼得软软糯糯的唇。  
“不用了，我有这么一个物理学霸男友还会挂科吗？。而且你讲的很详细我听懂啦……”你含糊的说完，就加深了这个吻用小舌头细细舔了一遍彼得的唇。就在彼得红着脸将他还握着笔的手放到你的腰上时你坏笑着松开了他。  
“我要做题了，你也快点完成作业。”  
你又轻吻了一下他的嘴角，然后埋头在那些令你头疼的物理题上。  
彼得眼里的委屈都要滴出来了，“Honey...”  
哼，这个装可怜的把戏早就对你不管用了，你无视了他。  
“露西娅，....”彼得从背后抱住了你下巴搁在了你的右肩膀，毛茸茸的棕脑袋不停的磨蹭着。好看的脸就在你转头边，热热的鼻息打在你脸颊一边弄的你有些痒痒的。  
你握着笔的手紧了紧，憋着一口气。暗暗发誓绝对不能再让这个小奶狗反攻成功了，自从上次成功将他吃干抹尽后。他的胆子不知道大了多少倍  
先是时不时就装可怜将你推到然后甚至在梅姨和艾伦面前正大光明的亲你。  
你被彼得的变化惊的说不出话，一定是钢铁侠教他的，你就是这么认为的。“Honey 斯塔克先生邀请我们假期去他家玩。去吗去吗？”  
彼得又蹭了蹭你的脖子，留下一个轻轻的小草莓。  
“不去，我假期要打工。”你不耐烦的推了推彼得的脑袋。  
“可是斯塔克先生说如果我们一起去他给你发放的斯塔克奖学基金会翻倍。”  
“去，去！果然钢铁侠是我的...唔...”  
你日常的感叹还没说完就被彼得掰过脑袋吻上了唇，手也不老实的在你腰间上下扭动着。  
你喘息着叹了口气，丢下手里的笔。环住彼得的脖子加深了这个吻。  
呜呜呜…撩了人就算腰再疼也得负责啊……  
这天你照惯例趴在彼得的床上一边玩手机一边等着他夜巡回来，就在你迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候窗子开了，夹杂着一股冷风，你一下子打了个哆嗦。揉着眼睛慢慢悠悠的爬起来“彼得，你回来了啦—”  
你在看到彼得腰腹间血红的一片时话语戛然而止，“Honey，你其实可以不用等我啦……”彼得有些慌张的摘下面罩，嘴角处有明显的淤青还带了丝丝血渍。  
你跳下床飞快的抓住了彼得，“你没事吧，怎么会伤成这样！？”  
“只是遇上几个比较难缠的坏蛋啦，放心吧honey，我已经把他们都打败了...”彼得还在喋喋不休的说着他是如何花式打败那些坏蛋。  
你沉着脸把他拉坐在床上，熟练的拿出医药箱，为他处理伤口。  
拿着棉棒的手轻轻摁在他的嘴角，“嘶”彼得发出一声痛呼，“Honey 轻点...”  
你翻了个白眼，“知道疼还受伤，你的身体是铁做的吗？”说着就要去扒他一直捂着的腹部，彼得却灵巧的躲开了你。  
“没事哒Honey，这点小伤家常便饭啦，我的身体和普通人不一样很快就能好了。”彼得安慰的对你笑了笑，脸色有些苍白。  
“彼得帕克，现在就给我脱下你的衣服。”你沉下了脸，彼得很少会不听你的话看来这次真的伤的很严重。  
彼得僵了僵，“Honey你先回你自己房间去吧。我...我去洗澡...”  
“你休想，彼得帕克！你知不知道你现在看起来多糟糕！你该死的，立刻给我脱下衣服！”你几乎都要爆粗口了，和彼得在一起后你改了许多以前的坏习惯。为了不吓着梅姨和给艾伦做个好榜样，你已经很少说脏话了。  
你伸出手就要抓住彼得的手，他却后退一步远离你的接触范围。  
你有些生气了，但考虑到他还是受伤的状态而且他看起来真的非常糟糕。  
你放柔了语调“Honey，你能靠近一点吗？我只是想确认你没事。”说着用真挚担忧的目光看着他。  
彼得在听到你叫他Honey以后惊慌极了，他支支吾吾着往浴室倒退“我很好真的，我向你保证。露西娅，快去休息吧明天还要上学呢。”  
你看着他慌张的样子，火气一下子就上来了。也不管他身上的伤了，跳起来就要去抓他，“你给我过来，彼得！”  
彼得见你就要抓到他的胳膊飞快的弹出一把蜘蛛网把你死死的粘在了床上，自己则快速的跑进了浴室。  
“对不起，Honey！”彼得闷闷的声音从浴室传来。“我真的真的很对不起，Honey！”  
你被蜘蛛丝牢牢的捆在了床上，丝毫无法动弹。“彼得帕克，你-bi-完蛋了，  
我告诉你！-bi-！”  
你怒吼着，努力想动弹着发现被蜘蛛丝捆的更牢了。然后在你逐渐无力的怒吼下和彼得一声又一声委屈的道歉下，你迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
完全进入睡眠之前你还能依稀听到彼得的道歉“l am very very Sorry，Honey .Dont be mad with me!”  
你嘀咕了一声“Fuck you， Peter。”  
彼得瞬间没了声音。  
PART TWO  
这是放假前三天，也是你没有理睬过彼得的第三天。  
“Honey 我给你带了皇后区最好吃的三明治！”彼得像只忠诚的小金毛一样摇着小尾巴讨好的跟在你身后。  
你撇了他一眼，理都没理他，拿上啦啦队的队服和格温说笑着走开了。  
彼得的小脑袋耷拉了下去，内德安慰的拍拍彼得。  
格温不忍心的用手肘戳戳你“现在还没和好？”  
“你无法想象他到底干了些什么！”  
在你转入中城中学的第一天，大家就知道了你和彼得的关系，虽然大家对你这个漂亮女孩选择和彼得这个书呆子黏在一起非常不理解。但是在目睹了你几次主动调戏彼得后大家逐渐接受了你和彼得在一起的事实。  
“你们吵架了？他做什么让你生气的事了？”格温好奇的问。  
你一边换上啦啦队服一边回答“算吧，反正我是绝度不会原谅他的。”  
“那么严重，他不会是劈腿了吧！我的上帝，彼得看起来那么老实，没想到...”格温一脸震惊，没等你反应过来她就已经说了一堆，还自己头头是道的分析起来。  
“没，没有！”你慌忙的挥手想要打断她。  
“没什么不好意思的，以后别再理彼得了。看第三排座位的那个男生，皮特罗，他从上个星期就开始注意你了。”格温拿着啦啦队的手捧，指了指篮球馆座位上一头银发正打量着你的男生，拍了拍你的肩膀，一脸我懂得表情。  
你无语的挑了挑眉，虽然你生彼得的气但也只是顶多闹闹小脾气冷战几天而已。  
尽管你早已名花有主但是学校许多男生还是打着你的主意，有的在听到你的粗口后吓退了，有的被你用能力吓退了。但还是有些勇士比如皮罗特这个和你一样新来的转学生，敢于当着蜘蛛侠的面约你。  
“嘿，露西娅是吗？”  
皮罗特忽然出现在你面前，你甚至都没注意到他是什么时候出现在这的。  
“没错，你有什么事吗？”  
刚刚结束啦啦队训练的你有些气喘吁吁，脑袋都是混乱的。你注意到彼得走进了篮球馆伸长了栗棕色的小脑袋四处打量着。看起来他是来接你回家的。  
“我是皮罗特，我注意你很久了。我在想...”银发的高个子男孩正说着些什么，彼得似乎刚刚发现了你狗狗眼亮了亮。但看见你面前的男生，马上又变了脸，快步向你们走来。  
“对不起，但是我已经有男朋友了，他就在那...”你有些不耐烦的打断了皮罗特。  
“哦，你误会了，我是说你的能力。你知道你自己是个变种人吧。”皮罗特被你打断了但还是很快反应了过来。  
“你说什么？”你有些呆滞，没能完全理解他话里的意思。  
“Honey我们该回家了。艾伦还在等着我们呢。”彼得揽过你的腰站在你身旁，宣誓主权一样抬着小下巴看着皮罗特。  
你其实很想告诉彼得就算你再怎么抬下巴也没人家高。  
你拉下彼得放在你腰间的手，“你先回去吧彼得，我还有事和皮罗特说。”  
彼得的蜜棕色狗狗眼里写满了不可置信，“Honey……”  
要是换了平常你早就揉着他的小脑袋亲亲他的小脸让他到一边等你。  
“快去”  
听到你的指令彼得撅着小嘴黑着脸一步步走开了，你松开牵着彼得的手严肃的看着皮罗特。  
“你说我是个变种人？”  
..................  
PART THREE  
“欢迎来到斯塔克大厦”  
托尼张开双臂拥抱了彼得，向你伸出手。  
你有些激动“斯塔克先生，很高兴认识你，我很感谢...我是说...抱歉我现在有点紧张。”  
你使劲的握着托尼的手，彼得的小表情有些不爽。  
“相信我kid，这也是我最紧张的一次握手了。”托尼向你眨了眨大眼睛。  
“房间已经为你们准备好了，还是说你们想用一间？”托尼意味深长的看着你和彼得。  
彼得马上振作了起来看着你的眼神里充满了期待。  
“两间，谢谢。”  
你红着脸咬着牙说，虽然平常你调戏彼得已经习惯了。但当着长辈的面开玩笑还是有些不好意思。  
彼得的小脑袋又耷拉了下去，托尼一脸过来人的样子拍拍彼得的肩膀。小声和彼得说了些什么，彼得红着脸点点小脑袋。  
你敢打包票他肯定又在教彼得一些少儿不宜的东西了，“咳咳！”  
“哦，Sorry ，只是一些超级英雄之间的事情，you know.”托尼耸耸肩。  
骗人！什么超级英雄的事情能说的彼得脸红。你用怀疑的目光看着彼得，“没错Honey，斯塔克先生在和我讨论明天下午的战斗…”彼得一脸正经的样子，可红红的耳尖出卖了他。  
“战斗？和谁？什么战斗需要你们一起参加？很危险吗？”你迅速的抓到了彼得话语里的重点。  
“额....”彼得忽然意识到自己说漏了嘴，挠挠自己的头求助的看着托尼。  
“放心吧kid，不是什么危险的战斗你不必担心，我保证你的小男友会安全的回到你身边的。”托尼不愧是游走在商界的老奸巨猾，三言两语就把你打发了。  
有了钢铁侠的保证你虽然放心了许多但在上次见到彼得受那么严重的伤后你总感到害怕，害怕彼得会出什么事而你根本无能为力。  
“Honey……你还在生气吗？”  
彼得从背后拦腰抱住了坐在床边发呆的你。他又偷偷溜进了你房间，哦不，现在是正大光明的进你的房间了，托尼可比梅姨开放多了。  
“所以你这次来这是为了帮助斯塔克先生战斗？”其实你早就不生气了但你还是一副（我还在生气快来哄我样子）。  
“Sorry ，我骗了你Honey。我怕你担心所以才不敢告诉你。”彼得一脸小心翼翼的样子看着你，狗狗眼闪着小碎光看起来可怜巴巴的样子。  
你叹了口气，转过身，抱住了彼得精瘦结实的腰把脑袋埋在了彼得脖子处，彼得马上大力的将你揉进怀里。  
“我不生气，彼得。我只是...担心你心疼你..我看见你受那么重的伤我感到害怕，可我除了害怕和担心我什么也做不了，我真的想一拳头狠狠打死那些伤害你的坏蛋。可我太弱了，我的能力没法帮你做些什么反而还会拖累你。所以我才生气，可我又心疼你，你才18岁你应该像你的同学那样，而不是每天受伤忙着拯救世界....可我知道那就不是你了，也不是我喜欢的那个蜘蛛侠宝宝了……所以我现在在生我自己的气。”  
你一口气说了许多，也不管彼得有什么反应自顾自的说着。说完你有觉得自己有些矫情，摸了摸鼻子“这么矫情真不像我。”  
你发现彼得用一种炙热的目光看着你“Honey……我不知道原来你那么爱我。我真的好开心，是我让Honey担心了。我还不够强大，强大到可以让Honey不用感到害怕，可我发誓我会一点点改变。变得...嗯...像斯塔克先生一样，这样Honey就能安心的在我身后了。”彼得仰着脑袋深情的看着你。你不知道什么时候跪坐在他身上和他对视着。  
你觉得你的心脏砰砰直跳，“Honey你知道吗？你不理我的时候我真的吓坏了，我好担心你会一直生我的气。Ned告诉我学校有好多男生在打你的主意，你那么漂亮又有趣，可我只是一个书呆子，那天你和皮罗特在一起的时候我真的很难受，我怕你喜欢上他不要我了。就像上次那样，我怕我找不到你了…”  
彼得有些无助的样子，再次大力将你摁在了怀里。毛茸茸的脑袋蹭来蹭去，弄得你有些痒痒。  
“我爱你，Honey”彼得再次说出你熟悉的告白。  
你的心脏再次剧烈跳动，彼得无意识的话语最为撩人....你在他脸颊一侧狠狠亲了一口。  
然后不由分说的把他压到在了床上。一口咬在了他的脖子上。你满意的打量着你种下的小草莓，“现在喊不要还来得及，彼得，嗯？”你勾起唇魅惑的说。  
彼得的眼神马上亮了起来，距离你们上次做已经是几周以前的事了。  
彼得本来就是血气方刚的青少年，开过荤几次后马上被冷落了，看着你每天穿着短睡裙在他眼前晃来晃去可连句话都不愿意和他说，他憋的实在难受。  
“Honey……”彼得的声音带上了压抑的色彩听起来居然有些性感。  
你跨坐在彼得的关键部位，坏笑着扭来扭去，满意的听到了彼得难耐的喘息声。  
可你却忽然没了动作，彼得疑惑的看着你“Honey？是要我主动吗？”  
你摸了摸下巴，“彼得，把你自己绑起来。”  
“什...什么？”彼得虽然已经习惯了你时不时突如其来的大胆想法，并且十分享受。但他还是被你吓了一跳。  
“我说你用蜘蛛丝把你自己手脚捆在床上。”你又故意扭了下腰，果然听到了彼得的吸气声。“我可是还记着你用蜘蛛丝绑了我一晚上的事，你以为我就会这么算了吗？蜘蛛侠宝宝？”  
彼得涨红了脸犹豫极了，你掐了一下他的腰，硬邦邦的“快点！”  
彼得不情愿的发射了蜘蛛丝将自己的绑了起来却还是坚持的留了一只右手。  
你吻了吻彼得的右手，满意的看着行动受限任人宰割的彼得，他羞耻的低着脑袋俊俏的小脸布满了红晕，唯一自由的右手却丝毫不闲着的往你的衣摆下窜。  
“不许动”你发令到，彼得的右手也马上失去了自由。  
其实根本不需要蜘蛛丝你也能完全控制彼得，只是....为了满足你的趣味，这样的彼得看起来格外的可口而已。  
彼得今天难的穿了一件较为正式的白色衬衫，在你眼里看起来有种禁欲的性感。你将小手伸进彼得的衬衫底下四处乱摸着，又放低姿势一口咬在了彼得的衬衫扣子上用舌头一点点解着扣子，舌尖时不时扫过彼得的皮肤让他浑身一颤。  
“Honey放开我好不好？”彼得恳切的问你。“不行”你含糊的说着，舌尖顺着彼得露出的皮肤移到了另一个扣子，“嗯……Honey”  
彼得觉得自己在受着甜蜜的折磨，偏偏身上的小人还在不紧不慢的解着扣子，小手不老实的在彼得的腰腹上摸一摸捏一捏时不时还低头亲一亲咬一口。  
你满足的呼吸着彼得身上特有的奶香味，解开了最后的一颗扣子。彼得白嫩光滑可强壮结实的胸膛和完美的腹肌完全露出了水面，你从彼得抖动的小腹一把又一把的摸到了彼得棱角分明的下巴。  
然后拇指压在了彼得的唇角，微微用力将拇指浅浅探进彼得的口中，在彼得瞪大的目光中狠狠的吻上彼得。  
彼得终于获得了右手的控制权，抚上你的后背将你紧紧贴向自己。  
俩人的舌尖追逐在一起，交换着彼此的汁液，空气变得越来越稀缺，鼻息相紊乱，神志也逐渐迷糊起来。  
“哈...”你双手支撑在彼得脸颊的两侧大口呼吸着新鲜空气。  
彼得微眯着眼睛，意犹未足的舔了舔唇。“艹，彼得你这样子让我更想狠狠的操你。”你差点流出了鼻血。  
彼得无辜的眨了眨眼睛“那你快来呀，Honey，我等着你呢。”说着右手已经从你的衣角下窜到了你胸前的柔软或轻或重的揉捏着。  
“唔...”你主动脱去了上衣，露出被黑色Bra包裹着饱满的柔软。  
“Honey你好像...更大了…是因为我吗？”彼得说着就单手解开了你Bra的扣子，直接摸上了你的柔软熟练揉搓，发出了满意的叹息声。  
你哼了一声，这家伙真是越来越熟练了，看来下次要买些难解开的Bra刁难他。  
“咔” 你解开了彼得的皮带，将手伸进了彼得的裤子里摸到了那让你坐的难受凸起。  
“Honey，把我放开。”彼得含住了因你俯身而近在咫尺的红樱桃，舌尖在乳晕上打转，还轻轻的啃咬了一下红樱桃。  
你有一瞬间的吃痛，瞪大了眼睛“不放！”又气鼓鼓的褪下了彼得的内裤，涨的粗壮炙热的性器马上跳脱了出来。  
彼得难耐的向上顶了顶“Honey快松开我。”  
“我，不，放。”你低头吻了一下彼得的粗壮。一瞬间你的世界就翻天覆地发生变化，你被彼得死死的压在身下十指相扣。而彼得和你的身上赫然间寸缕未着，你的短裙不知何时被彼得拽下了床，只剩下黑色的内裤在坚守阵地。  
彼得转动着刚刚获得自由的手腕，吻上了你的唇。“你怎么...”  
“Honey这可是我的蜘蛛丝，你认为我控制不了它吗？”彼得调皮的咬了一下你的唇，你吃痛的张开了嘴，彼得马上裹住了你的舌头连带呼吸也一并夺去。  
“Honey现在能换我主动吗？”彼得轻声询问着被吻的迷迷糊糊的你，“嗯……”  
彼得露出了一个胜利的笑容，硕大的房间里传来你不断加大的呻吟和彼得低低的喘气声。  
托尼预备敲门的手马上很有眼见力的收了回去，“Friday，现在的孩子都这么有活力吗？”  
“据我所知，是的Sir”  
托尼眨了眨大眼睛小声嘀咕着走开了。


	6. 大胸甜心的车

纽约高层公寓位于布鲁克林区风景最好的位置，站在落地玻璃前就可以俯瞰整个城市的霓虹。  
史蒂夫用钥匙打开紧锁的门，转了转锁芯，眉头紧紧皱起来。  
推开房门，漆黑一团的客厅内空无一人只有离开时搁置在茶几上的早餐散发着冷掉的食物味。  
史蒂夫把钥匙紧握又丢在了玄关处，重重的叹了一口气，打开了客厅的灯。  
没有乱糟糟的衣服搭落在地上，没有七零八落的零食堆满茶几，客厅看起来....太平静了。  
屋内静悄悄的，沙发上没有陷坐的痕迹，蓝红交加看起来十分滑稽的水杯孤零零的矗立在冷掉的早餐边上面贴着潦草的字迹“Don’t try to find me”  
史蒂夫终于慌了阵脚，大喊着我的名字冲进卧室。高大的影子在白织灯的投摄下杂乱无章的搜寻方向，卧室，客厅，浴室，厨房....  
没有，通通都没有。占满的衣柜清空成摆设，浴室单独的男士沐浴露，厨房少掉的杯盆.....我的痕迹像烈焰下消逝的水渍从未存在过一般。  
“No…No...”史蒂夫俊白的脸侧摇动着，棕色的夹克还未来得及脱下被大力的晃动揉搓的皱巴巴。  
他意识到我是真的离开了，公寓的一半物件悉数消失，硕大的空间显得格外空荡。  
“砰”  
是茶几碎裂的刺耳响声，我颤了颤睫毛抿住嘴唇尽力让自己保持安静。黑暗里静音的手机屏幕亮起又黑掉，大胸甜心的裸照一遍遍提醒着我柜橱壁外的美国队长正如何发狂的寻找着我。  
我迟疑了一会儿抱着膝盖骨慢慢摁下关机键，客厅传来更剧烈的响声。  
我把脑袋埋在双臂里，撺紧手心指尖微微疼痛，心里仿佛有雷点跳动。  
嗒..嗒...嗒....  
史蒂夫从客厅走进厨房，我听见他频繁的踱步和反常的声线“史塔克，我需要你帮我找一个人。”  
我深吸一口气揉了揉麻掉的脚踝，推开橱柜的门，以一种扭曲滑稽的姿态蜷缩在橱柜角落，好像捉迷藏被发现的恶劣孩童眼巴巴的盯着还握紧手机皱眉的史蒂夫。  
“Now you find me”我说  
咔嚓，手机被握碎了。史蒂夫站在原地没有任何动作，我吞咽口水，保持着揉脚踝抱膝的动作假装镇定的打量他的表情。  
史蒂夫璀蓝的眼睛里沉淀着风暴前的天空，他的表情很平静，眉头紧皱如果不是脖子处微微泛起的青筋我都以为他丝毫没有生气。  
我向史蒂夫咧嘴笑了一下，麻掉的双腿依旧无法直立行动，只好四肢着地的爬出橱柜，我忽然觉得有些丢人，尽管是在史蒂夫面前。  
好在我手脚并用的第一秒，史蒂夫就抓住我的胳膊把我像只鸡仔一样吊了起来。  
“你知道你在干些什么吗？”史蒂夫责问道，他的声音保持了通话时低沉的声调，少了几分慌乱多的是怒火中的隐忍。  
我反手握住他勒紧的胳膊，无声皱眉示意他松开，“我们谈论过这件事了，如果你不和我做爱，那我们就彻底分开。”我撇撇嘴，终于将胳膊从他僵持的大手中挣脱开，“就像你一直说的那样，遵守承诺。”  
厨房水龙头漏出的水滴打在我颤抖的心尖，我装作若无其事的摸了把散落的头发。史蒂夫半开的粉唇抿紧又松开，眼神里闪烁着复杂情绪，像是没有料到我会如此直白的将薄纸撕的一干二净，他顿了顿沉声开口“我们是谈论过，并且你应该明白你还只是个未成年的孩子，我们...”  
“我们不应该在婚前发生性行为，这对我不公平。停，停下你的长篇大论。我相信我不止一次强调过，我已经满18岁，并且我很清楚我自己想要什么。”史蒂夫站的笔直，我只有仰头才能和他就算板着脸也令我心跳的俊颜对峙，“不，我并不这么认为。”史蒂夫的话语严肃里带了丝丝无奈，他叹了口气，宽大的掌心贴向我的脸颊，拇指微微摩擦我眼角下的小痣，“听我说，现在不是最好的时机....”  
我动了动指尖，表情逐渐冷下来。“如果不是现在那么何时才能？史蒂夫，对你来说永远都不是时间的问题。”  
我扯下他的手腕，高跟鞋尖转向玄关，口气生冷，“或是现在是说告别的好时机。.....再见，史蒂夫。”  
“不，不！”史蒂夫速度快的惊人，我还未来得及转身他已将我整个人包裹在他坚实的怀里，丝毫无法动弹。  
他呼出的滚烫的热气和剧烈的心跳伴随着美国队长特有的荷尔蒙骚扰着我全身的感官，我狠狠抬眸告诫自己不能心软。  
“第三十八次拒绝我，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫搭在我腰间的手臂紧了紧，肌肉勾勒出的线条却没有勒的我难受。  
“如果你不珍惜这三十八次机会，我相信总有人会的。现在，放开我。”  
我尽量控制着声线平静，因为害怕颤抖的心跳暴露我内心的恐惧和不安，接着我选择了沉默，我不想再一次听到伤人的拒绝和他把我当成体育课高中生一般喋喋不休的教育。  
“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……我不知道这对你意味着什么。”史蒂夫的心跳很快，或许是比常人多四倍的代谢也许是他真的感到了抱歉，他把我搂的更紧了，我甚至有些呼吸不畅。  
但我依旧沉默着，用眼神示意他松手。  
“我很害怕我会伤害到你，我害怕你还太小将来会对这一切感到后悔，我害怕你会对我产生恐惧厌恶我....所以我小心翼翼的对待你。我故意忽略你的感受，对待孩子一样对你...我真的很抱歉…”史蒂夫蓝色的眼睛里闪着真诚，每个单词一字一顿的吐出敲击着我混乱的大脑。我咬了咬唇不自觉咽口水，史蒂夫紧接着几乎是咬牙切齿的说“但是如果你要离开我，找到另一个人，我没有权利要求你不那么做。”  
“你没有”我清了清嗓子，假意忽视史蒂夫更加用力勒着我的胳膊。  
厨房真不是个谈话的好地方，水龙头的滴水声吵搅的我思绪混乱，冰箱发出的磁噪让我大脑嗡嗡作响，几番努力都无法听清史蒂夫的话。  
我深呼吸几次才勉强分辨他的话语，  
他说，“在那之前，我希望我能向你提出第三十九次邀请。”  
........  
............  
...............  
我承认我为这一天准备很久了，各种颜色的性感蕾丝内衣，渲染氛围的香薰蜡烛和葡萄酒，我都备着好几套。  
可我从没想到我们的第一次居然是不解风情的美国队长先提出的，well，也可以说是他唯一同意的一次。  
席梦思床垫的质感非常柔软，我觉得我的骨头都要陷进去了。史蒂夫的棕色夹克被我们半推半就间到撕扯掉落在木质地板上，我环住他的脖子像只无尾树袋熊一样挂在他身上，脚踝勾住他的小腿，小腹黏在他的腹肌处微微翕动着呼吸。  
史蒂夫的唇很漂亮，不仅看起来是健康的淡粉红，尝起来的滋味也甜的很。我恋恋不舍的在两瓣诱惑间不断舔舐，企图将舌尖塞入其中，史蒂夫察觉到我的小心思大掌托住我的臀部将我拉高到他的鼻梁处。叹谓的启唇方便我更好的完成计划，柔嫩滑皙的舌底擦过他口腔内壁的黏膜反转过舌苔的磨砺触感，激起他大力扣住我腰肢的回馈。  
更加炙热的舌根缠绕上我的小舌，牢牢控制住我试探的走向以及胡乱舔舐的唾液，他炙热的舌根横扫过我口腔内每一处壁垒，引的我分泌出更多的水分和他共渡，太阳穴因他热烈体温而兴奋的跳动着。  
我恶劣的想着如果知道离家出走如此有效，我早应该吃到他了。便更加不满足的用小手胡乱按摩着他的胸肌，硬邦邦的肌肉隔着灰色针织衫的触感并不算好，可史蒂夫并没有打算松口的意思我只好趁着换气的时间嘤咛一声指尖撕扯他的领口暗示他脱下衣服。  
他在我耳边重重喘气，胸口的肌肉随着气息而起伏，我甚至把手从他领口伸入。他抓住我的指尖，单手撕裂了那件看起来质量还算不错的针织衫。  
我发出笑声，猛烈的吻住他滚动的喉结。对觊觎很久的饱满肌肉毫不犹豫的上下齐手，史蒂夫揉了揉我的发旋轻柔的在我颈间留下一个个淡粉色的痕迹。  
床头灯发出幽幽的暖黄色阴影，我通过光纤注意到他压抑着情欲的神情和紧扣住我背脊上下摩擦的大掌。舌尖扫过他白嫩的腹肌，换来他更加粗重的呼吸声，我把柔软的乳肉挤入他的手心。  
“摸摸我”我从牙根挤出单词。  
史蒂夫的手指蜷曲了一下，他的喘气声加重，缓慢的揉搓起柔软的乳肉。

掌心被时间磨砺出的薄茧划过殷红的乳尖激起我一阵的颤抖，腿心滑腻的触感提醒我体内空虚的感觉。

他的动作小心翼翼，手上的力道仿佛在对待易碎的玻璃瓶，乳尖在他指缝间流转挺立。

我不自觉的抬起背无声的央求更大力的爱抚，手也不闲着在他紧身牛仔裤的档口处肆意游荡。

史蒂夫蓝绿色的瞳孔在暗黄色灯光的折射压抑着性欲，他的俊颜在泛着红，下颚紧绷，被我舔的湿漉漉的喉结上下滚动。

高挺的鼻子遮去脸部一半的阴影，我看太不真实他的表情，可他所有的情绪我却牢牢把握在心下。

史蒂夫用右手拂去我脸颊一侧的发丝，五指蹭上我的耳边。

他开口，嗓音有点哑。

 

“希望你准备好了”

 

我的心脏剧烈跳动，眼角的小痣微微发疼。史蒂夫充满荷尔蒙气息的吻席卷而来，夺去我口腔内所有呼吸。

这个吻和先前我小心翼翼的试探完全不一样，也与他主导性的拥吻不一样，这一次他充满了霸道、不容拒绝的强势。

两个炙热的舌相缠的难舍难分，内壁的汁液胡乱相渡，史蒂夫的味道充满了我的颅腔。我觉得我有些缺氧导致意识迷糊，可潜意识里根本嘴唇根本不想离开他诱惑的柔软。

双腿开始发软，史蒂夫的掌心燃起了一把欲望的火，在我肌肤所到之处燎原而起。

我难受的扭扭腰，腿心的滑腻感更加强烈，他腰间金属搭扣的皮带在我眼里看来格外刺眼，我勾着指尖想要解开释放他鼓鼓囊囊的裆部。

可史蒂夫并没有给我机会，他弯下腰留给我喘息的空档，滚烫的吻落在了我的脚踝处，我瞪大了眼睛，脚趾不由得害羞的蜷缩起来。

 

脚踝、肚腿、膝盖、腿心.....

他的吻炙热而急切，史蒂夫已经不是我认识的好好先生了。他的动作一改以往那般轻柔而克制，带着进攻意味的软舌终于来到了早已滑腻的不行的花瓣处。

史蒂夫顿了顿，眼里的蓝色风暴已成型。可我丝毫没有注意到，甚至主动的蜕下白色内裤，为他铺好最后的道路。

他认真的盯着我，像是再最后确认什么，我的心跳和喘息融为一体，不满的用舌尖微微舔过他的腹部靠近下体的最末侧肌肉，再接着一口咬下，留下一个浅浅的牙印子。

 

“打卡”

 

我笑着看向他

史蒂夫瞳孔里的风暴终于是无法阻止，他解开了碍眼的金属搭扣皮带。

释放出压抑许久的硕大性器，粗壮的尺寸和涨的发红带有隐约跳动的青筋，跳脱着抵上花芯的小核，让已经有些许心理准备我吓了一跳。

不自觉的咽口水，史蒂夫的手指忽然插入我潮湿的甬道。让我发出惊呼，身体却吐出更多的蜜液让自己来适应异物的入侵。

史蒂夫再次吻住我的呼吸，将他的荷尔蒙和气息共渡于我。右手在我的体内有节奏的浅浅抽插，左手引导着我撸动起他的硕大。

这对书本经验丰富却初尝禁果对我来说实在太过于刺激，可除了腿心更加难以忍受的空虚感将要把我吞没外，我丝毫没有拒意，甚至配合的天衣无缝。

“啊...”史蒂夫发出难耐叹息，脖子涨红，粗壮的性器立的挺直翘翘的小幅度跳动，我有点担心他把自己憋坏了。

侧头屏住下身滑腻抽插的快感，微微含住他的耳垂，掌心大力撸动划过性器微凸的青筋。叹出一口热气洒在他骤然收紧的下颚肌肉。

 

“l’m ready ,Cap”

他没有说话，但是我敏感的触觉神经告诉我——

他比刚刚感觉滚烫了，花核被他的指尖轻轻揉捏，我舒服的闭上眼睛。

 

“Hope l won’t hurt you ”

 

我抓紧身下早已皱巴巴的白色床单，粗壮的性器抵上花芯，分开滑腻到不行的两瓣，粗壮探入甬道。

我们俩都屏住了呼吸，性器推开层层褶皱，在湿润的甬道内顺利前行。生理性的泪水模糊我的视线，我能看出史蒂夫很想不管不顾的动起来，可他依旧保持着缓慢的速度探索着甬道。

直到抵上那一层薄膜，他停了下来，双手撑在我 乳肉两侧，蓝色的眼睛深深勾勒着我被欲望侵蚀的面孔。

他粗壮的性器撑的我几乎喘不过气，但滚烫的热度在小腹的停顿却让我感到更加强烈的渴望被填满的念头。

我喉咙口发出甜腻的催促，小手握上他尚未进入的另一半性器，上下抚弄起来，又接着对这个长度和尺寸感到丝丝担忧，看来我体内只不过吃到一个头而已，就涨的我难受到不行。

史蒂夫终于忍不住了，他不再犹豫，低头吻住我的同时下身有力的顶了进来。

我发出痛呼，确信听到他在我耳边低语

“l’m in”

史蒂夫内心深处的野兽终于释放。

他匍匐半撑在我身前，薄唇勾勒出我饱满的乳房，大掌在腰肢和臀部留恋。我承受着上下猛烈的索求，腿心一下又一下的大力撞击。

从他送入的那一刻，就从未停下耸动的窄腰。

我的大腿大力张开成一个羞人的角度，小肚腿勾住他挺翘的臀部，双手在他光滑健硕的背部挠。

天，这太刺激了——

花芯卖力的吞吐着深入浅出的性器，可他实在是太大了，将我的甬道撑开层层褶皱几欲抵到宫口。

我死死咬着牙眼角噙着泪不让痛呼呻吟而出，疼痛夹杂着快感折磨的我欲火焚身。

史蒂夫开始和我接吻，那种最纯粹的，如同纯情少女和心爱之人的初吻一般的唇贴唇。

我叹息的接受，抓过他轻轻揉动我发旋的大掌，十指相扣。

“You can never hurt me”

我舔舔他的下唇，用力扣住他的掌心。

薄唇描绘出一个笑，史蒂夫将下巴压在我肩头留下红色小草莓，我的掌心被他更大力的紧扣。

我感觉到他抽插的频率加快，呻吟压抑不住的飘出——

“啊...不...”

史蒂夫的呼吸滚烫，大腿肌肉硬挺。

我觉得他浑身散发着浓浓的麝香还有好闻的荷尔蒙气息，可体内猛烈操弄的巨大没有办法让我再让我想那么多，刚开始的不适已经消散只有无尽胀满的快感在发散我的思维。

他脸上沉醉而迷蒙的表情，阴影打散在雕塑般的五官，浅暖色光晕在他抖动着的皮肤上。

囊袋打在我的花瓣处沾上流出的汁液，花核被进出的性器来回摩擦而肿胀。

我觉得我的腿心一定红了，我也觉得我从来没有像这一刻如此深入的拥有过他。

床垫伴随着我的呻吟剧烈摇晃，我承受着一波又一波快感的袭击，而罪魁祸首还在不知疲君的耸动那该死的，性感的窄腰。

 

“史蒂夫..哈....”

 

他进的太深了，我甚至觉得我能看到小腹微微的凸起。

 

“我觉得...唔...嗯…”

 

又一下狠狠送入，花芯将性器连根吞没，擦过我所有敏感的小点。

 

“啊！...我要...”

 

我的小腹开始抖动，思维被快感侵蚀，眼前一片空白，只有两颗狂跳的心脏在颤抖，我确信我听到他在我耳边低语。

 

“Don’t leave me”


	7. 嫖吧唧

我想开车 没有理由  
—————————————

 

他回来的时候我正在厨房手忙脚乱的做晚餐，然后他就出现了带着布鲁克林夜晚的风，从院子里那块我们一起种下的草坪中间缓缓向我走来，绿色的草丛发出沙沙的声音，他的军靴踏着我心脏的鼓点一点点靠近。  
虽然布鲁克林的夜已经降临，但我依旧可以靠着门廊姜黄色的暖灯辨别出他那双海水般蔚蓝的眼睛和他如同猫咪般慵懒的嘴唇，勾出一个好看的轮廓，用迷人的嗓音对我说，  
“我回来了。”  
哦，上帝。  
我知道的，他回来了，就像我知道布鲁克林有着最美的海岸，就像我坚定不移的相信他是最棒的狙击手，就像我明白初见他蓝色的眼眸时我已溺死在其中。  
我们开始了长久的接吻，忘记了我们还在门廊隔壁的孩子随时都有可能透过窗户看到我们，忘也记了他身上还穿着硬邦邦却让他看起来格外诱人的军服。哦，该死的，战争没有让他变的沧桑，却让他多得沉淀下的魅力。  
我们旋转着发出不顾一切的笑声，互相舔噬唇瓣交换一个又一个激烈的吻，从门廊的地毯到客厅的布艺沙发再到卧室那张柔软带碎花的双人床。  
“在想什么？”他终于放过我被滋润的水光潋滟的唇，温柔的吻了吻我的脸颊，细密而潮湿的触感，让我不禁颤抖了一下。  
我没有打开卧室的吊灯，只有被我们撞击而敞开的卧室门口透露些许二楼走廊的灯光，我躺在两个枕头中间拂上他的脸，用指尖，掌心，手腹，一点点缓慢而又细致的感受着在我触手间的，鲜活，宛如一场梦般的他。  
我说“在想做到一半的晚餐，是你爱吃的牛肉三明治。”  
他低低的笑了起来，和我面对面躺着让我很好的观察到他的表情，笑起来眼睛闭起弯成好看的弧度，嘴角上扬像只受到主人爱抚而愉悦的猫咪，下巴上的凹槽处带了些许细碎的小胡茬蹭的我鼻尖有些痒痒，看来战争并不是完全没有带给他变化，他以前可不喜欢带着胡渣来向我索吻。  
他停下了笑，注视着我，就那样直直望着我，不用看也知道那双眼睛里映满的我是如何将要溺死在那片温柔的海，“我走的日子里，你过得好吗？”他的鼻息打在我的眼下，让我不自主的忽闪睫毛却引来他湿漉漉的亲吻无法睁开眼睛只能靠感官感知他的气息。  
“嗯，很好，两年零八个月吃饭睡觉想你。”我有些痒痒他的胡渣又开始蹭我的鼻子，我只好伸手抓住了胡作非为的下巴惩罚般的捏了捏那处凹槽。  
却换来他更猛烈的袭击，嫣红的唇瓣被挑开舌尖跟着他跳起华尔兹在唾液的交换中热烈的起舞，赢得更加激情的唇齿交融。他的味道好的不可思议，我渐渐开始同情那个两年来只能抱着照片入睡的我了，一旦尝到他的甜头就会上瘾的溺死在那片无法自拔的海里，因为只想让自己沾满他的气息获取更多的吻。  
我开始不由自主的抓挠着他宽厚的背，整齐的军装也因为我们的疯狂而变得逐渐凌乱无序，领口处一两颗的纽扣也在摩擦中解开。  
他捧着我脸颊的右手逐渐趋势向下，唇齿间却还在猛烈又温柔的进攻着。我意识到我应该做点什么除了毫无意义的把他的军装背后抓烂以外，于是我开始一颗一颗耐心的解着他的扣子，当然是凭感觉，因为他略带霸道的吻丝毫不允许我有低头的机会。  
他的手已经移到了我的左胸心脏的位置，却没有附上那团柔软而是贴在心口停了下来，手心的炙热仿佛隔着肋骨和血肉传达到了心脏。我的四肢百骸都流通着一股暖意，我觉得我的眼角有点潮湿，于是也学着他的样子贴上了他的心脏。  
我觉得我真真切切的感受到了他，无论是在唇齿间还是在炙热的心跳间又或是在他已经开始或轻或重胡乱揉捻的胸部。在我终于得以喘息的同时我成功解开了他复杂军服的最后一颗扣子，尽量忽视掉他滚烫的唇舌沿着颈脖留下一串串湿漉漉小草莓移居到锁骨处开始舔食。我摸了摸军服内里的布料祈祷着会是一件轻薄易脱的背心，然后我就失望了因为那是一件和军服有着同样多扣子的衬衫，我难受的叹息了一声揉了揉他乌黑的短发却换来他笑的发颤的胸膛和更加大力在我柔软处肆意揉捏的指尖。  
他从锁骨处抬起头，软软糯糯的唇逗弄小猫一般吻了吻我的指尖，夸赞的说“做的很好”，然后把松散的军服脱下散落在木质的床角下显得有些违规的凌乱，那只刚刚还在胡作非为的大手一把撕开了皱巴巴的白衬衫，几颗可怜的扣子掉落在厚实的毛绒地毯上与军服作伴。看来战争并没有使他的身体变得粗躁不堪，他撕开了衬衫的扣子却没有完全脱掉衣服胸口和腹部的白皙肌肉却印着月光散发迷人的光芒在你眼下暴露的一丝不剩，我着迷而贪婪的享受着他带给我的美好不犹豫的伸手摩挲着极致的手感，从看起来就很诱人的胸肌我学着他刚刚对我的样子肆意把玩着他的胸肌却只发现硬的丝毫无法抓弄，我气愤的咬了一口他的耳垂却换来他早已按耐不住的热吻和不满足的探着衣摆而上的肌肤接触。  
我舒服的叹息一声，掌间丝滑的触感从胸口滑腻腻的游到了腰腹部一把又一把点燃着燎原之火。我开始渐渐不满足于这样的亲旎，在他的爪子搭上我大腿内侧的肌肤时我成功的解开了他的皮带，嗯，也是凭感觉。  
他又发出了低低的笑声，在我眼角、鼻梁、耳侧、唇间留下一个又一个温热之极的痕迹。  
“两年零八个月，战斗吃饭睡觉想你。”他在我耳边低低的窃语，我觉得耳蜗痒的难受，我也想让他体验体验这种滋味。于是我隔着内裤抓住了他的炙热猫挠似的轻微抚摸了一下，满意的察觉到他滚动的喉结和打在我颈脖处明显变得粗重的呼吸。可我还没得意太久，他指尖的攻势就让我欲哭无泪，腿心的软肉被他略带薄茧的指腹按压着，内裤包着的敏感花心被他指尖有意无意的拨撩着时不时划过最致命的泥泞处激起我一阵的颤动。  
我咬了咬唇把手挤进他的内裤里开始探索那神秘的炙热，毫无疑问的对上了那硬的可怕的粗壮，直接的接触让我更加的感受到了炙热。我伸出舌尖舔了一下他暂时僵住的唇瓣便在内裤里狭小的空间内撸动起他的性器。他发出无奈而又满足的叹息，留下一个深吻放在我盆骨两侧的双手不迟疑的蜕下我的最后防线。手指直直对上花心安抚似的揉动了一会，我扭了扭腰，换来我想要的更加直接的接触。  
一根手指的进入并不能满足我，但是异物入侵的不适感还是微微让我皱了眉头。好在他舌尖给乳肉带来的温润触感很好的缓解了这一点，让我更加专注于性器的撸动，顺便将他从压抑的内裤里释放了出来，耀武扬威的贴着我的小腹。  
我还没来得及再次抓住他，第二根手指就进来了，我深喘一口气发出低低的呻吟换来他更加快速的抽动，我觉得那处的床单一定湿透了，算了，无论怎样明天的床单是一定要换了。  
这样想着我更加肆意的让自己沉沦在他所带来的快感之中，手上也不忘安抚一下在小腹上微微跳动的炙热。  
感觉到体内忽然的空虚让我有些不适应，眯起眼睛，他勾起嘴角似笑非笑的看着我“准备好了？”  
我坏笑着没有说话，却是更加大力的上下撸动着他的粗壮，“啊...”他的脸上露出享受的表情，那迷人的双眼也因舒服搅散着蓝色的碎光，身下的坚挺确实毫不留情的挺进了我的体内。  
“嗯.....”我发出来低低的闷哼，却是足够的润滑让甬道内没有丝毫的阻碍，他确认了我也乐在其中后便毫不留情的抽插起来。  
情欲是最好的升温剂，明明是4月的布鲁克林夜晚，我们身上却都带了一层薄薄的汗可我毫不自知的搂住他的快速抽动着的窄腰渴求更多的肌肤接触。当然，他会尽可能的满足我所有要求，他将身下的我圈在怀中问从胳膊沿伸到耳垂，我的世界都是迷幻的他，微笑的他，以及正在变换着姿势的他。  
他直起身坐着和我紧密相连的下身已完全赤裸只有上半身还松松垮垮的披着那件让他看起来很可口的白色衬衫，虽然我的样子比他更凌乱可我已经顾不上那么多了。  
因为姿势的变更为我坐在了他的粗壮处这无疑让他进去的更深了，他愉悦的眯起了眼睛蓝海也变成了一湾碧水，我趴在他的胸肌处搂住他的脖子努力抬起屁股上下移动起来，天，我都不知道我居然会变得如此色情。  
他托住我的臀部窄腰配合的随着我的幅度而挺动，下脸颊处的肌肉因动情而鼓起，唇瓣吐出的热气烫的惊人喷洒在我胸口的每一处，我觉得我要死了。下身的致命情欲摩擦顶的我头皮发麻却餍不知足的渴求更多他的味道，透着月光下的目光对视更让我想沉到蔚蓝色海岸线底部而且我该死的根本不想要任何救生圈。  
我上下扭动的腰终于是疲软状态，于是将他压倒在床上，两团柔软对上他的胸肌，捏了一把他挺翘的屁股又亲亲他的下巴，软着嗓子说“战士，lts your turn”  
他含住我的嘴唇模糊的低笑着“yes madam”下身便以刚才我扭动时还要激烈百倍的节奏抽插起来，我忍不住惊呼一声，硕大在甬道里快速进出，几乎是刚刚撤出一点点就带着湿意狠狠顶入甚至好几次都插到了宫口，我的花芯分泌出更多的蜜液来迎接归来的他，燥热的躯体有些受不了这样的刺激，情欲的呻吟不由自主的从口中传出。  
他也没有好到哪里去，半眯着眼睛像只无辜之极的小野猫下身却毫不松懈的卖力顶动时不时擦过我最敏感的小点，餍足的翘着猫咪嘴角享受我难耐的表情。我终于是受不了了，坏心眼儿的扭扭腰我想和他一起共达神秘海底的梦幻仙境，他的蔚蓝变成了风暴捏住我的柔软大肆挤压，唇齿间被他的舌尖侵占塞的满满都是他。  
腿心间激烈的抖动，发出恼人的啪啪，他一次又一次大开大入，深入浅出的动作让我几尽昏迷。我的小腹剧烈跳动着，甬道内壁开始胡乱收缩，我知道他现在一定很不好受因为我夹的太紧了，他的呼吸越来越频繁粗重的喘息声配合着还在不断进出的性器让我感到眩晕。这一切都是迷幻的，卧室的欧式吊灯，身下脏乱的床单，窗户外透进的月光....只有他...只有伏在我身下低吼着打开欲望阀门的他，才是真实的。  
我的小腹随着他射出的热涌而被烫的有节奏的一跳一跳，他欺身将唾液送入我的喉管间。上和下都被他侵占的满满，我舒服的喘气，将腰肢更加柔软的贴向他双手握在他柔软的黑发上上下揉旎。  
他的半硬不软的性器塞在穴口不愿离开，将热涌堵在我的体内不浪费丝毫。长手长脚的把我这个人拢在怀里，背后被他结实的臂膀捆住，四条腿极尽缠绵的缠绕在一起，交合的部位如同连体婴儿般不可分离。他时不时偷偷的抽插引的我高潮后敏感的身体一震酥软，只好娇喘着用拳头拍打他的胸膛，却迷糊间发现了他带在胸口的军链。  
我说嘛，刚才被压在下面的时候老有冰凉的东西打在我脸上。我饶有兴致的勾起那块小铁片，他耐心的看着我舌尖时不时划过我的耳垂深入耳蜗我一个激烈，不满的捏捏他的腮帮子，哑着喉咙说“不许闹”  
他低低的笑声又回荡在我耳畔，我就着月光念出军链上的字母—“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯”  
我们又回到了面对面躺着除了还交合在一起的下身外，和最初的姿势没有区别。他蔚蓝的大眼睛全睁不带一点战争的残酷纯粹的如同最珍贵的蓝宝石，让我已经平复下的心脏又狂跳起来。  
“嗯，我在。”他说  
“詹姆斯 巴基”  
“我在”  
“詹姆斯”  
他没有说话，那看起来就很好吻并且今晚已经狠狠宠幸过我的薄唇再次堵住了我不断嘟囔他名字的小嘴，舌尖滑入又是一次抵死缠绵的温存。  
房间内终于安静下来，我逐渐能听到落地钟摇摆的打击声，我迷迷糊糊想起今晚的晚餐还没做完可身上粘腻的感觉却让我懒散的不想动弹。  
“我回来了”  
詹姆斯将我的背后揽在怀里，轻轻呼出的热气打在我的颈脖。我却已经习惯了这种瘙痒的快感。  
“欢迎回家”


	8. 奴役

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庄园女主与采棉花奴隶包的性欲故事  
> BG。AU

你趾高气扬的提着淡金色小裙子从马车上下来时，詹姆斯正裸着上身走出马棚后的小木屋。那是白奴单独的住所，白漆木门镶着去年夏天宅邸拆卸下的纱网，上面叠了厚厚一层灰末。条纹木板门口的兰色花朵摇曳，他抬起头神色茫然表情有些僵硬，估计是刚从炎热的棉花地里走出薄薄的细汗裹身均匀分布肌肉。

半条脏灰色的毛巾耷拉在他鼓起的颈脖，詹姆斯看着你安置在男伴胳膊处的手腕，缓缓低下头，将杯中的透色液体洒满腹部肌肉与胸脯，像是要淋刷掉酷暑炙烤的残忍一般，多余的滴珠顺延着人鱼线淌下，溜进棕色皮带下的牛仔布料消失。长久的劳苦并没有压垮他的灵魂，反而使白奴拥有令你挪不开眼的躯壳。

高顶白色礼帽被压低，父亲在与男伴寒暄。你趁机冲着木屋比口型，无声无息的提吊起白奴坚硬胸脯下的柔软心脏。你说，

 

“ 等我 ”

 

今天是你的成人生日，父亲为此举办了一场盛大的晚宴。酒杯交错间衣着得体的庄园主们谈笑风生，而贵妇们争先恐后的捏着手指攀比珍珠与钻石场面一片祥和融洽。甚至连所有奴仆都被赦免半天休息来进入宅邸充当白衣侍应。

欢快的钢琴声伴着愉悦食物焙烤的芬芳洋溢在大厅每个角落，那是奴隶们劳作一整年的小麦香。  
詹姆斯采摘棉花的双手此刻在黑白琴键间自由游走，如同挣脱枷锁束缚的残翅蓝蝶翱翔在它渴望的狭小世界。白奴的钢琴弹的不错，这也是父亲从上个庄园主那儿买下他的原因之一。你猜想大部分可能是由于白奴的稀有，而詹姆斯...詹姆斯....又那么....那么....

不像奴隶。

圆舞曲进行到一半他就被赶了出去，某个兴致勃勃的庄园主想要给你来上一首生日快乐，自弹自唱那种。你讪笑着提起礼服避开闹哄哄的人群，被引导似的走向无人问津的后花园。没了晚灯，那儿一片漆黑只仰仗灯火通明的宅邸充当微弱的发光体。

“ 詹姆斯 ？”

你试探着小心翼翼的迈开脚步，随手将偷渡来的红酒搁置在草地上。这儿太暗了，没有什么人会愿意进到花园里享受孤独的吞没。

“ 我在这儿。”

淅沥淅沥的晚风夹杂草地清香拂过你脸颊，白奴从地上爬起却没有站直身体。他单膝半跪，仰头含了浅浅的笑意，黑夜里的璀璨蓝海倒影星光点点，而钢琴演奏者的丝绸蝴蝶领结垂下与黑靴一同沾染泥泞。于是你的心脏掐着节拍鸣奏起华尔兹。

詹姆斯吻上你的手背，嗓音沙哑，黑卷发晃荡在额角，那唇红齿白的模样像足了体面的绅士。

“ 生日快乐，小姐。”

你笑了起来，比晚会上每一个虚与蛇违的客套都来的真切的多。詹姆斯是荒蛮大陆赏赐给你的珍贵种子，眼神交汇的一瞬间，奴隶的枷锁已将你的心脏缠绕。而他甚至什么也不用做，你深埋心底的欢喜自然而然便喷薄涌出。

“ 我成年了！詹姆斯！”你踢开膈脚的高跟鞋，搂上白奴后颈将鼻尖与其相贴，绵软的呼吸一下下打到他的粉唇。“ 从今天开始不许叫我小姐！”  
你的语气得意洋洋一点没有未来庄园主的气势，仿佛某个获了表彰的优等学徒在向大人不住炫耀讨好。詹姆斯自然的回搂腰部，颈脖下弯与你视线齐平，白奴没了日里不苟言笑的辛苦，粗粝的眉锋下蓝瞳柔和而细碎。“ 那我该叫您什么？”

你挑眉，“ 叫我...主人。”

宅邸里的欢闹声起起落落，詹姆斯顿了顿。他像每次接下命令那样顺从而温和的回答。“ 好”

你满意的点点头接着说道，“ 现在...操我。”

他只是楞一下马上又笑了起来，眼角眉梢沾染魅惑，家猫似的嘴角勾起成漂亮心形。那是由多年劳苦积累下的致命吸引力，你觉得你的体温逐渐升高，连带着下降的夏夜凉风都无法拯救你贪婪无厌的欲望。

你用唇瓣试探的抿压詹姆斯抖动的下颚，顺带着舌尖滑过他底端凹槽，湿润的触感泛染未刮尽的胡渣，你慢慢吐气搂紧你的奴隶。询问意见似的开口，“就在这儿.... 好不好？”

奴隶本就没有拒绝的权利，而他从来不敢你说不。詹姆斯抽开领口的装饰丝绸结，胸襟半露。  
他半托举你的收腹礼服，让他的主人以更为居高临下的视角睥睨白奴。

詹姆斯一如每晚你张扬着要骑他时那样乖顺的回道到，“ 好的，主人。”

悠扬的小提琴奏鸣曲从大厅缓缓响起，喧闹噪阔仿佛幻化成空白的一线鸣笛，盘旋在你放空的脑内平原。而你的感官世界只剩下他，或者说是因为挤满了他所以再搁置不下任何其他的玩意。

成熟的麦香混杂着荷尔蒙渗入相贴的肌肤，然后酿成最为浓烈的催情剂。它榨干你从詹姆斯那获取的每一滴养分，可那还不够，完全不够。

你命令他撕扯掉你昂贵的礼服，赤裸光洁的双腿缠绕在他扒开衬衣的精瘦腹部，臀部微抬任由詹姆斯掌心的炙热促使两具躯体线条紧密贴合，重力与自控力的碰撞令相互交织的舌尖分泌出更多香甜汁水，那是深达灵魂的缠绵。

通过辨认颤抖睫毛的幅度你知道，白奴和你一样动情。他微张嫣红湿润的粉唇叹出的热气蒸腾在你纤细脖颈之间，借着微弱的灯光你能仔细分辨詹姆斯分明漂亮的乌黑睫毛忽闪，以及看向你时那双澈蓝眸子里流出沉甸甸的...虔诚...

他仿佛看到了信仰之光，而你是他的缪斯。

小提琴的演奏开始变速，节拍慌忙不迫的踩着人们舞曲间隙的落点。激昂、澎湃、优美，你们在翻倒在草地里，以华服为垫料佐以美酒与詹姆斯那该死性感的排列整齐的腹肌。淡棕色干燥皮肤上刻有深深浅浅的鞭痕，他垂眸握紧你的腰肢。白奴似乎是在紧张你的反应，他畏惧你的厌恶连皱眉都会让他无比沮丧的自我唾弃。你笑了起来，仿佛恶作剧前的顽童接着坐在他勃起的裆部，将红酒倒在詹姆斯胸膛与腹部。在他眯起嘴角的注视下俯身，宛如一只灵巧迷人的家猫缓缓用舌尖舔去酒红色液体。

 

“ 不许动，詹姆斯。”

白奴硬邦邦的小腹起伏剧烈，原本弹跳在钢琴键与棉花之间的大掌此刻游走在你光裸背部与后颈。他在把你压向他全然勃起的欲望，微凉的唇瓣不断舔弄你敏感的颈部，哪怕你下令说不许动。詹姆斯也只是在换气的间隙，笑着低低呢喃，“ 遵命，主人。”接着继续口舌相交，在这种时候，你也以及没有精力去计较他是否犯下违抗主人命令的罪名了。

两根手指进去的时候你甚至不满的扭着屁股表示抗议，利用尖尖的虎牙扯开白奴软糯可口的下唇，渡了他一口红酒香甜的余韵。

詹姆斯安抚似的揉捏你的饱满，富蕴的乳肉在五指晃荡的间隙满出。他的掌心有粗粝的厚茧，刮过乳头时激荡起小腹不由自主的缩紧，内壁吮吸着进出的手指淌出淫靡的透色液体。在你与白奴大腿根部抹开，让一切原本就不清明的思绪更为疯狂。

你甚至有些期待某个出来透气的宾客撞见这一幕。而这个阴暗的想法令欲液更为澎湃，你沉下腰让手指刮蹭肉穴内壁，詹姆斯发出一声轻笑。

宴会还在继续，小提琴并没有中断的机会。因为唯一的钢琴手正在你身下喘息着耸动腰腹，阴茎比起手指粗壮不知几倍，他操进去的时候你只觉胀满的富余，那些疯狂的想法也只变成了迎合顶弄的起伏。

穴口细缝被撑开到不可思议的尺寸，而足够的润滑让詹姆斯的操干尤为舒顺。白奴喘息毫无章法的胡乱，颠簸让乳晕上下摆动，他像是要把你撞碎碾压。

滚烫，月光，酒香，觥筹交错的宾客，空白一片的大脑，低吟你名字的詹姆斯，浅浅亲吻你的詹姆斯，搅动你湿热内壁的詹姆斯。你开始窒息，在他乳尖、喉结留下一个个暗粉色牙印，下体的抽插在甬道里黏出白沫发出响声，过于快速的频率让你不自主的开始呻吟。那种近似发情期的奶猫的叫声，回应你的则是白奴沙哑诱人的浅笑以及更为猛烈的深入浅出。

主人开始失去她的绝对权威与地位，只是软趴趴的瘫倒在奴隶胸膛。绵软的乳肉压倒两点，撑成扁平状椭圆在肉体之间上下大幅摩擦，助长燃不尽的欲望之火。

“ 您还好吗？ ”你被撞的迷迷糊糊，哼唧着呻吟对于白奴的询问也只是胡乱点头答应。他再次顶腰，深深的喘了口气，深蓝的眸子里倒影你迷醉的脸庞。“ 我想有人向这边来了。”

月光是最好的遮蔽，它翻出深埋骨髓里的欲望与渴求，再用乌云与夜黑将其涂抹成诗歌。那么情欲的呻吟变成吟诵，淫乱的低语成了浅唱，而你可以为了眼前这一切倾倒所有。

詹姆斯抱着你，像个无尾树袋熊一样挂在他身上。可他丝毫不吃力，夹杂着细语与脚步，滚烫炙热的性器在甬道摩擦。花园树丛狭小，你察觉不到他的退出阴茎便横冲直撞的顶到最深处。

“ 啊......”

你下意识的捂住嘴，怕被发现的恐惧使得甬道快速收缩，而堆积的快感阀门破裂，情欲的猛兽将残存的思绪吞没。主人滑落至奴隶的胸膛喘息着到达高潮，粘腻的透明唾液渗出口腔。詹姆斯发出哑哑的闷哼，显然你的收缩太紧，滴滴答答的欲液打湿停留在穴口的囊袋。

白奴忽然将你勒紧，操干再次变得无所节制，阴茎凶猛顶入裹着粘液浅浅拔出便再次送入甬道。你有些失声，只是哽咽。眼角变的湿漉漉便埋头躲藏在詹姆斯胸膛，报复似的啃咬他软嫩的乳尖。

显然你们都已不在意那早已远去的脚步声，宴会临近散场。只剩下孤单的小提琴独自欣赏，詹姆斯的动作却越发激烈，他狠狠将你的胯骨下摁没有一丝缝隙的肌肤相融合，你的太阳穴跳了跳。肉壁无法承载过多乳白色的精液，便从穴口漫出滴滴答答的掉在草地上，闪着淫靡的光泽。

小提琴停了。

腥味飘散在夏日的空气里，很快就被各样的清凉所盖过。你借着他稳稳抱你的力道向后仰着脑袋，四肢百骸都流通着酸爽。詹姆斯吻了吻你半耷拉的眼睛，在你耳边轻轻吹气，语调沙哑而温柔。

他说，“ 主人 ”

....

你们安静的躺在草坪上，双腿相叠。准确来说是你张牙舞爪的压在他身上，摆了最为舒适的姿势枕着詹姆斯结实的胳膊。欣赏着巨大宅邸逐渐暗淡的灯光以及晨日不变的璀璨星空，只有风的声音以及呼吸和心跳。

你忽然没头没脑的开口，“ 我想要一间白色房子”

詹姆斯没有说话，呼吸平静。

“还有玫瑰，我想要很多很多玫瑰。”

他笑了起来，你看不见，但你肯定如果现在有一点光他的蓝瞳就会宛如银河印满漫天星光。

“还有星星，就像今晚一样的星星。”

白奴终于开口，他的掌心滚烫真诚，你递过满腔柔情与之十指相扣。

“ 还有你，詹姆斯。”


	9. 【GB】我曾见过那块寒冰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬日战士发现你偷吃了，带着女儿跑到了史蒂夫家，一声不吭。

你没想到会再次见到詹姆斯眼里那块蓝色寒冰，像极了白雪覆盖下彻骨刺痛的透色冷冰。可他又有着极浅极浅的瞳色，在瓷砖和浴室白炽灯折射的倒映下蓝绿交界，混合成美不胜收的极光。

北极圈的苏联美人半倚着洗手台，黑发微卷散落，金属臂膀似是要捏碎了白瓷，沉下蜷缩的心脏。你明白冬兵一句话也不想和你说。

“ 为什么不回家？我找了你们好久。”你颇有自知之明的向前一步，放软了口气。一点身为Alpha的气势毫无，伸出指尖轻轻撩去他散落在眼角的细发，食指轻捻，再是要靠近男人的下颚细碎的胡渣却被扭头躲过。

“ ......”冬日战士微抿粉色的润唇，睫毛上翘，他依旧沉默可眼里那块寒冰压的你喘不过气。Omega凛冽的冷风夹杂冰雪味的信息素扑面而来，黑发从指缝散落，你开始紧张起来。

“ 詹姆斯？”

无名指处的黑钻熠熠发光，门外史蒂夫哄你们女儿的声音细碎传来，冬兵的信息素里难以控制的矫揉了你的味道。可在这一瞬你却比冬日战士生产时更为慌张，似是有轰鸣的列车在耳畔飞驰而过碾倒所有自以为是的复杂心绪，逼迫似的撕裂感使你想要流鼻血才能得以控制心脏的频率。

“ 我们回家好不好？”你尝试着相扣他的金属手臂，无力仓皇的笑了笑 “ 史蒂夫可没法照顾她太久。”

空气里旋转的暴风雪低压徘徊在你鼻尖，长久僵持的睫毛仿佛都上了一层冰霜，在提到女儿的片刻，你趁机抓到了Omega的手，冰凉的红星金属触感——十指相扣

“ .....不 ”

“ 你离开，我们呆在这儿。”

他垂头，视线正与你身高齐平，翻上的睫毛撩开冰冷的蓝瞳。初见时那块被你放在心口捂化的寒冰，终于是再次被亲手从海底挖出。

最后的念想被掐灭，他你心知肚明。在和冬兵结婚的第四个年头，女儿三岁生日之前。

——你出轨了

对象是个漂亮柔软的玫瑰味女Omega，她会在一夜情后给你发暧昧短信，会在你家门口留下鲜花和卡片，会在被拒绝后捂着通红的眼角扑进你怀里。

 

“.....詹姆斯....”

你回想起女儿出生时他瘫软在床上温和上翘的嘴角，回想起求婚时他因史蒂夫起哄而难得发红的脸颊，回想起标记他时滚落在你耳边粗重滚烫的躯壳与咆哮如雪的信息素交融。走马灯似的往事一件件轮播，到最后只剩下那双层层盔甲黑面罩掩埋下的寒冰与此刻面前人重叠。

“ 詹姆斯 ，听我说。”你一眨不眨的直视着你的Omega，捏紧的拳头指甲掐入手心，却丝毫没有痛觉可言，只是声线颤抖，“ 我知道你现在一定很生气，想要杀了我，因为我的的确确是个混蛋。可无论你听到了什么，看到什么，选择相信什么。只有一件事，你能毫无保留的信任我。”

滴水拍打在心脏，伴着紧张的睫毛抖动。而他泠冽的信息素却使得空气都在结冰。

“ 我爱你，詹姆斯。”

你鼓足了勇气，厚着脸皮说出了这句话，像每个背叛Omega的Alpha那样企图利用爱人心底最后一点火苗来挽回冬兵。

“ 你是我唯一的Omega ，不管现在还是将来。”

“......”

门外女儿的哭闹的声音逐渐响起，算算时间，这个点平常是你和冬日战士为她唱摇篮曲的时候。很显然单身的美国队长并没有照顾孩子的经验，脚步声凌乱伴着诱哄的低音，史蒂夫手足无措的安慰着女儿。

“ .....”

“ 那她呢？”

詹姆斯本就话不多，可每次都能直戳要害。他似是用尖刀狠狠挑开你的皮肉，看着腐烂的骨血为冬兵生长出一株株白色曼陀罗。冰天雪地的信息素裹着寒风吞下你所有的喘息，冬日战士的沉默更像是一场只争对你的———不见滴血的屠杀。

他是个强大的Omega ，一向都是。

“ 不会有她，再也不会有.....”你开始有些管不牢思维，舌头也跟着在忏悔，“ 只有你们，你和女儿。”

“ ......”

紧扣的金属大掌一下子抽离而出，挥动凝固的空气打碎一片片雪花，他的下巴线优美而紧绷一直延伸至饱满的胸脯。冬日战士只着一件黑色背心，锁骨处零星的红点是昨夜你留下的吻痕。  
而他将你摁在了墙上，头顶只离浴室吊顶半分，粗粝拿枪的单掌掐喉，你涨红了脸一点点被灭掉赖以生存的养分，丝毫无法反抗。

如果他想杀你，和呼吸那样简单。

“ 我想过杀了她 ，可我意识到——这都是你的错。”冬兵缓慢的从唇瓣里吐出单词，顿迟的声线没有丝毫温度可言，削抿成悬崖峭壁的侧颜更为突出的苍白。他说“ 你背叛了我们。”

门外断断续续的声音，女儿已经哭的有些哽咽，口齿不清的吐着要母亲。冬兵皱起眉头，手下力道减缓，你才得以喘上一口气。

“ 咳咳咳...”

晕眩的大脑抑制不住的开始散发Alpha的信息素，狭小的浴室充斥了凛冬与沐春，却是熟悉又无比贴合的天衣无缝。今天不是你们的发情期，可Alpha看向他的眼神却诚实的滴出欲望的水。

“ 向这里...”金属手臂被你抓起，冰凉的触感贴在左乳上方。你打了个颤，喉咙还是嘶哑的“ 来上一颗子弹，在我死后将它剖开，看看是否每滴血液都是属于詹姆斯巴恩斯的。”

极光中央的黑洞猛烈颤抖，接着以惊人的速度扩大，似是要用黝黑将你悉数吞并、泯灭。北极圈在向你缩小，混杂Alpha信息素的鲜花味难以察觉的交融在其中，你忽然回想起标记他后的第一个清晨。冬日战士难得的赖床，慵懒的蓝瞳波光荡漾，赤裸绞缠的两具肉体紧密结合。Omega被你圈着脖子细闻信息素的味道，那是初春融化的冰川潺潺飘荡着散落的粉色花瓣、还有青草、光秃秃树脂的味道。

那一刻你终于清楚的认识到———冬日战士，是属于你的了。

.....

“ 砰——”

剧烈的响声使得咫尺的耳蜗轰鸣，瓷砖被砸烂，红星标横立在脑后扬起一片片弥漫的灰尘与石块，史蒂夫家的浴室算是毁了。

你无力的瘫坐在地上，眼眶发红，死死盯着发狂的冬兵。他没了往日给你早安吻的温润，没了哺乳女儿的丰腴，没了极少流露出的柔和。只有无尽的寒冰隔阂在你们之中，将所有美好冻结，而你像个可笑的猴子，企图用通红的手指一点点在冰雕上钻木取火。

“ 詹姆斯…求你..再给我一次机会....”

你还是说出了那句话，那句经典的台词。怀揣着无比真诚的心，跪求着Omega能再度回到身边。

冬日战士的黑发散落下垂，他痛苦的闭上了眼，精致的五官在因你而扭曲，腮帮咬紧鼓起分明的线条。机械臂移动的声音咯吱作响，你的信息素可怜的被压制在地板上，春天在消亡，而女儿的抽泣里时不时夹杂了笑声，史蒂夫好像照顾好了小姑娘。

“ ......”

是咸咸的味道，冰凉而湿润，可他的唇永远柔软的不可思议。你像是在亲吻一团薄荷味的云朵或是海盐味的棉花糖，Omega的信息素随着味蕾深入口腔、血液、骨髓。你觉得你在被勾引，明明最剑拔弩张的时刻可冬日战士舌头却依旧撩人心弦，一下下刺戳你的喉头。哪怕信息素再为低温，你的下腹的燥热仍旧挺拔。

苏联美人露出修长光洁的颈脖，俯身侧头与你鼻尖相贴，顺着视线而下紧绷的乳沟白皙圆润，但产后冬兵恢复的很好，不过两个月腹肌就回来了。只有乳房涨大了不少，使你颇为满意。

“.....好”

——嗡嗡的耳膜不敢相信的震颤，你半张着嘴那些可笑祈求原谅的话尚未完全吐露，冬日战士一句轻飘飘的“好”。便是落下了所有未演完的帷幕，Omega到底是心软的一掐就出水，只是他眼底的寒冰却已生根扎落。

“ 詹姆斯....詹姆斯.....”你开始慌张的喊叫他的名字，手脚并用死死抱住冬兵健硕的后背，Alpha的信息素一下子疯狂的喷洒在空气里。挤压着为数不多的健全呼吸，每一滴血液都沾染春的气息，花香混杂了泥土青草，凛冬的冰川开始崩塌、消融，刀割的气管被粘腻的信息素修复。可Omega的表情冷淡，像个高高在上的施舍者被掏空所有财富唯有华丽的躯壳在勉强支撑。

他比你想象中更爱你

门外已经彻底没了声响，估计史蒂夫已经将女儿哄睡了，室内彻底安静了下来。唯有一直以来滴滴答答的水声还在造次，你有些不管不顾。心底的泪滴，化成鲜红的美酒浇灌在海底的火山口，终其将在冬日战士的纵容下喷发而出。

“ 我只有你，只有你……詹姆斯……”牙尖混杂唇舌从光洁的喉结留恋，一遍遍加深昨夜的红痕。狰狞的右臂交界处被你温柔吻去伤痛，冬日战士短促的喘气，大掌半将你埋入怀中转圈，便是他靠着墙呻吟了。

黑色背心被撕裂，像是再没了那股杀气。冰川融水，只剩苍白无力的神色以及被生理支配的动情而嫣红的粉唇——娇嫩欲滴。你想起第一次操冬兵的时候，发情期的Omega热情的令你难以招架，他仰头胸颚成雪白一直线扭着窄腰迎合你的抽插，神情恍惚却咬红了嘴唇不肯发出一声喘息。

当时你告诉他，你会永远爱他。

那首歌慕然在你脑内按下播放键，极偶尔冬兵会在深夜低声哼唱。似是呢喃的梦话或是雪原野狼的嚎叫，你不懂。

带我走吧，河流....带我回到故乡...那里住着我的美人.....蓝眼睛的姑娘.....

“ 哈.....”美人胸脯白皙柔软，垂软的阴茎在你手指插入甬道的同时勃起。皮肤淌出清冷的信息素，可火热的内体却是软烂湿润的允吸着两节手指。Alpha的呼吸开始急促，像个初尝情欲的蒙头小子可你再熟悉不过冬兵的敏感点，性器膨胀在他的腿根处摩擦留下一道亮晶晶的水渍。

生产后的Omega比结婚前更容易出水了，冬兵钳住你的后腰保证你不会腿软的跌倒，双腿大开泄下透明液体浇在你的手上。浴室太过狭小，信息素拥挤成一团，相互吞并点燃发情的炸药，他将极光微眯唇红齿白，突出的喉结上下滚动，色气的叹出一个单音节。

“ .....啊”

你只知道如果你现在不操他，你会疯掉。

河流指引你走向他，撞进生殖腔的那刻你大脑发白———只剩下肥美两字充斥感官。冬兵是上等的清苦黑巧，是海礁的鲜美蚌肉，是布鲁克林的晨露———也是你心尖的蓝眼美人。

嫩肉湿润的挤压着性器，润滑的液体使你毫不费劲的顶到深处，大开大合的撞击着他勃起的阴茎。冬日战士阂上了眼睛，黑发散动漂浮空中，Omega配合你的操干发出低哑性感的呻吟，像是午夜猫发情时的淫叫。让你只想把他牢牢藏好，不被任何其他Alpha发现，Beta也不行。

“ 我爱你...詹姆斯....詹姆斯……”

你们从墙上做到了地上，凛冬的味道几乎要被沐春掩埋，生完孩子后不知是否是的你错觉。冬日战士的腰肢比以往更为柔软，你想要抬起他的腿扛在肩上，可现实体力给你狠狠来上一击。你只能像条狗一样趴在他腿间顶弄，用舌苔扫过冬日战士腹肌处大大小小的伤口与弹痕，像膜拜缪斯那样膜拜你的Omega。

“ 哼....哈....哈.......”

浴室隔音绝对谈不上好，冬兵叫的已经是涨红脸的隐忍克制。但史蒂夫绝对是听见了，你能听到走到门口的脚步声一滞，接着匆忙的离去。

满腔的信息素几乎临近爆炸，性器狠狠反复操入湿软，Alpha食不知味的索求，挤压顶弄子宫口。  
冬兵仰头的姿势宛如古希腊的雕塑，白亮的后脊椎弯成月亮的弧度留出一小片空余，你的手正好可以来回抚弄美人的腰肢。Omega比你壮了一倍不止，就算是你大力的撞击也只能引起他小幅度震颤。他嘴角湿润，被情欲笼罩的脸眼尾下垂，你看不清他的表情，可显然冬兵也注意到了门口的动静。

他睁开了双眼，神色慕然冷淡，冬兵没有看门口或是压在他身上的你。那双空洞的极光吸附了黑洞，黑点成了皎洁月光中的唯一星辰，水声还在坚持不懈的滴答。恐惧与快感在寒冰面前同时达到巅峰，你甚至希望他给你来上一枪也比现在钻心的滋味好受多了。

“ 对不起....对不起……对不起.......我爱你...我爱你...我爱你....”你沙哑的声音带了哭腔，伴着最后的抽送敲击在流水的穴口。冬兵发出一声闷哼，金属手臂放在你脆弱的喉管处，他压下了睫毛面无表情，只有鼻头泛红。好像高高在上的审判者将自己送入愚蠢的人间游戏，却反手被最亲密的爱人在心口狠狠来上一刀。

“ ....你爱我 ？”预计的窒息感没有再次袭来，你的耳畔一片空明，性器还堵在穴口精液无法流出。他愣愣的看着交合之处，极光耀眼。你甚至卑鄙的想让冬兵再怀上一个孩子，这样Omega就不能离开你了。

冬日战士用的是疑问句，在你反复强调那么多遍后。

心脏像是被人用勺子挖去中间，呼啸的寒风贯彻全身。你一点点抿起嘴角，用春意盎然布满他的伤痕，神色凝重无比认真的直视那片寒冰。

“ 我爱你。我们回家，好吗？”

这是你求婚时说的话，当时气氛暖融正直初春，冬日战士在布鲁克林的暖阳下散发着淡淡的柔和。他的猫咪嘴角上扬，微微荡起的脸颊红晕迷人，碧蓝的瞳孔里满是璀璨星空，Omega呼吸间都是你的信息素。

他笑了起来，眼角浅浅的细纹叠加。

他说，“...好”


End file.
